


【HP性转萨拉查】你别过来啊我是直的

by nancyex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Bender, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Transgender, Transgender salazar slytherin, Transsexual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyex/pseuds/nancyex
Summary: 斯莱特林和格兰芬多大吵一架然后离开霍格沃茨。那么，萨拉查·斯莱特林出走的真相究竟是什么？他到底去了哪里？他，究竟是怎么想的？
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主角是一个穿越成萨拉查的少女  
> 总之，就是小女生的自我意淫

第一章 啊哈，穿越  
美国，马赛诸塞州，伊法魔尼魔法学校大门口，萨拉查·斯莱特林神色复杂地看着这个学校，她当然知道这个学校，据说创办人的姨妈是斯莱特林的直系后裔。不过这都跟萨拉查斯莱特林其实是个女人这一事实给她的冲击比起来小多了。  
萨拉查确定自己不是原装货色，她记忆里一天前她还叫还在赶论文，数据分析到一半实验室断电，紧急备用电源被切断，朋友怀疑是有人谋划盗取实验成果前去网络中心确认，她被一个人留在一片漆黑的实验室心算高层重新洗牌后的格局。朋友总是说她不去当政客真的可惜了那个敏锐的嗅觉，她也不在意。一直也没等到朋友回来，恰好脑子也开始犯糊涂，困得一塌糊涂，她自然地就在实验室里过夜，醒来就发现她躺在一个陌生的环境。  
那时候她还一头雾水，后来一照镜子才发现，她似乎并不在自己的身体里。这个女孩子的身体也不知道什么年纪，据说发现的时候浑身是伤，生命力极其微弱。  
后来她才知道，那个地方是伊法魔尼魔法学校，她真的惊呆了。  
萨拉查花了很久才肯定自己说不定就是萨拉查斯莱特林本人，各种三观崩坏简直是无法言说的血泪。为什么萨拉查斯莱特林身上的日记会用现代语言体系书写，为什么萨拉查不在中世纪会在现代，为什么萨拉查是个女的，为什么她会是萨拉查……一系列问题，萨拉查不想去深思，一旦想起来就会头疼。  
虽然很想飞去英国，但鉴于萨拉查的身体就出现在伊法魔尼，所以她还是打算先在伊法魔尼毕业的，她甚至对这里还挺有好感，毕竟和她穿越之前的时代接近。不过最主要的理由，还是伊法魔尼门口那棵大树，据说是萨拉查斯莱特林的魔杖长成的大树，具有治愈的功效，这也是萨拉查最终确定自己就是萨拉查本人的原因。  
萨拉查照例在她的魔杖树下看书，不知道是不是受到这个身体的影响，她自从穿越了之后尤其好学。倒也不是萨拉查以前不喜欢学习，只是她穿越之前只喜欢折腾自己感兴趣的东西，而她感兴趣的东西范围特别狭隘，穿越变成萨拉查之后似乎打开了新世界的大门，总之就是看什么都兴致盎然。不是没想过找方法回去，但是她翻遍伊法魔尼的图书馆都没找到靠谱合适的方法，偶尔有些看起来可行的在实验中也失败了。萨拉查可不想冒险。  
“伊莎贝尔，我就知道你又在这里。”远处传来一个喘着气的声音，萨拉查有点困惑地抬起头：“苏菲亚？”名为苏菲亚的少女翻了个白眼，毫不客气地说：“你答应辅导我炼金术和魔药学的，忘了吗？”萨拉查看了看自己的怀表，说：“我想还有一刻钟呢。”“行行好吧，从这里走到宿舍就要五分钟了。”苏菲亚的眼神在萨拉查手边冒着热气的咖啡上扫了两眼，“你确定你会在十分钟之内起身离开？”萨拉查沉默了一会，随手把书扔进自己的空间袋里然后对着自己的魔杖树遗憾地告别：“那么我们只能明天见了，维多利亚。”“你又乱给树起名字。”苏菲亚说，“你为什么老是喜欢叫它维多利亚？”伊莎贝尔·伊芙林，伊法魔尼出了名的怪人，以喜欢和学校门口的树讲话为特点。“因为她真的就叫维多利亚。”萨拉查无辜地说，要不是被这棵树叫住，她也不敢相信，学校门口的魔杖树居然还有自己的意识。“她？贝尔，你还乱给人家设定性别？”苏菲亚扶着额头无力地说，“追你的男孩子女孩子们那么多，你为什么就是要幻想一棵树？”萨拉查纠正：“我也有人类的幻想对象……”“我知道我知道，萨拉查斯莱特林，中世纪英国最强大的黑巫师。”苏菲亚补充，伊莎贝尔·伊芙林的第二个怪癖，对一个死了一千年的人充满了兴趣，各种意义上的，并且时常幻想对方的各种方面。萨拉查决定不再这方面跟苏菲亚争执，除了她自己，没有人了解她的焦虑。苏菲亚也就不跟萨拉查在这个话题上继续，对她来说还是期末考试比较要紧。  
萨拉查的成绩在同年级的学生里一直很有特点——及格万岁。她永远是考场里最早交卷的那一个，基本属于边算分边做题，写到及格就交卷走人。用萨拉查的话来说，不浪费没必要的时间。老师们对这个小姑娘恨得咬牙切齿也没办法，人家确实优秀，完美的答案让教授都要羞愧。对学生们来说，伊莎贝尔是一个憧憬的对象，轻轻松松就能及格。  
萨拉查觉得自己穿越之后真是变了，她之前最讨厌的事情就是教书和人类幼崽，但现在居然能很耐性地变着花样给苏菲亚讲题目，让她几乎要以为自己就是原装萨拉查了，只是失忆了。  
十七岁从伊法魔尼毕业的时候正好是1990年，算起来，萨拉查在这个世界已经呆了将近十年了。她毕业了之后其实有些空虚，工作也好、继续研究也好，总是觉得有谁在呼唤着自己，她知道，大约是霍格沃茨，她叫萨拉查斯莱特林，她总要回去自己的学校。想到霍格沃茨，每次都会有一种怀念的感觉，还有一点怯场。这很奇怪，要知道，如果是一个没有去过霍格沃茨的人，是不会有怀念的，萨拉查发现自己没有一个穿越者应该有的期待，而是一种离家已久想回又不敢面对的复杂感觉。这可真奇怪，自己明明不是正牌萨拉查。  
“萨拉查主人打算什么时候回去呢？”手上的树枝里传来维多利亚的声音，萨拉查恍惚了一下：“为什么这么问？”“难道主人不想回家吗？”维多利亚奇怪地问，霍格沃茨就是萨拉查斯莱特林的家，这是千年前的萨拉查告诉她的，哪怕现在的萨拉查失忆了，可是家就是家，难道失忆了就不回家了吗？萨拉查刚想说什么，一股奇怪的感觉从身体里传来，眼前闪过一个一个片段，复杂的信息冲击着大脑，她下意识有些抗拒。这样的情况之前也有出现过很多次，她有时候会看到以前的片段，属于萨拉查斯莱特林的记忆。她原本以为她会宛如看电影一般看过每一个片段，却发现不是的，她会对那些画面有情感共鸣，片段里的萨拉查的情感深深刻画在她的心里。更让她感到诡异的是，明明是千年前的记忆，她确能听得懂他们说的语言。  
“回家……”萨拉查叹了口气，在听到这个词之后，她必须承认她在伊法魔尼过得一般，虽然校园生活很好，但是心里空空落落无定处的感觉让人喘不过气。“主人不想拿回记忆吗？”维多利亚问道，“拉文克劳女士、赫奇帕奇女士、格兰芬多阁下，他们见到主人会很开心的吧？还有主人的学生们，主人不想看看马尔福布莱克他们现在过得怎么样吗？”维多利亚作为萨拉查亲手制造的魔杖，她无疑是对萨拉查最了解的人。啊哈，学生。“他们过得很好，在一千多年前。”讲道理，萨拉查没必要为千年后的后代负责。维多利亚想了想，又说：“那主人就不要管了吧，也不要再打听霍格沃茨的消息了。”萨拉查一下子噤声了，若说真的不在意，根本不可能，无论是真的萨拉查还是她这个穿越者，都不会放得下霍格沃茨。“好吧，那么试试吧。”她看着自己的那张满分成绩单在心里想着，回去看看，也没什么不好，占了别人的身体就要负起责任来，如果是萨拉查本人，虽然不知道为什么千年之后的人会出现在千年后的美国，但是他应该是会很在意自己一手创立的学院的吧。


	2. 第二章 助教

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯莱特林：我要回家了

第二章 助教  
萨拉查的怯场在回到英国之后更加严重，几乎要到恨不得落荒而逃的地步。尽管她用高级深度变形术变换了样貌——萨拉查斯莱特林是个魔咒天才，除了周所周知的黑魔法以外，她在变形术上的造诣让人以为她是个天生异形马格斯。萨拉查斯莱特林是个黑发银眸面容淡漠身材高挑嗓音中性略带沙哑的女人，伊莎贝尔·伊芙林则是个金发蓝眼看起来天真烂漫性格单纯的小姑娘。萨拉查穿越到这里的时候这个身体就是伊莎贝尔的样子，她是后来做实验魔力差点被抽干的时候才意识到，自己似乎一直都在维持着变形术，那时候她才发现自己真实的样貌。  
可是伪装过的样子也不能掩盖她是萨拉查的事实，怯场，但是不能被看出来，不然会丢斯莱特林的脸。萨拉查第一次知道自己似乎还有点所谓的偶像包袱。幸好幸好，斯莱特林不能丢脸，但是伊莎贝尔可以。没有人会想到斯莱特林公爵是个女人，而且现在还活着。  
萨拉查到达对角巷的第一件事就是奔向古灵阁取钱，据维多利亚说，斯莱特林公爵在古灵阁存了大笔加隆，鉴于古灵阁在日后的剧情里似乎会被抢劫，她觉得还是拿出来用掉比较好，哪怕是投资呢？  
古灵阁的老妖精在看到萨拉查拿出来的钥匙的时候差点从高高的柜台上掉下去，立刻恭恭敬敬地带着她前往防备完善的地下金库。古灵阁在很深的地下有一片特殊的金库，这里的金库名称不以数字命名，这里金库的主人都是必须好好对待的大客户。  
萨拉查站在金库门口把钥匙递给妖精，面色有点难看，倒不是因为刚刚横冲直撞的矿车，而是那个矿车让她想起来的回忆，实在是让她稍微有点羞耻，以至于她努力回想着每一个细节确定这不是自己妄想出来的。  
“阁下……”老妖精打断了萨拉查对那段回忆的反复品味，她有点感激地看了对方一眼，然后把目光放到斯莱特林的金库里，不由得被斯莱特林的有钱震撼到了。然后萨拉查开始怀疑起自己就是正牌斯莱特林这一事实，她确定她没看到过这个金库里的任何东西，但是当她的目光触及到里面的每一件物品时，脑中却可以清晰地浮现出这个物品的所有详细资料。就好像她确实是萨拉查，她失去了作为萨拉查的大部分表层记忆，但是潜意识却总是提醒着她很多事情，比如她能听懂古英语，她知道这个金库里的每一样东西。  
挑了一些东西之后，萨拉查离开了古灵阁，既然怀疑自己就是失忆的正主就要尽快确认这个猜想，不小心占了别人的身体是一回事，就是正主本人又是另一种处事方案。毕竟如果她只是个外来者，那么过好自己的日子，等待身体的主人回归就好；可是如果她就是萨拉查斯莱特林本人，那么就不再能得过且过，很多事情就必须要找出答案，很多事情就必须要去操心。  
灵魂是检验她是不是斯莱特林本人最好的方法，斯莱特林和霍格沃茨签订的是灵魂契约，如果她和斯莱特林的灵魂波动不一致，霍格沃茨就不会回应她，哪怕她顶着创始人的壳子，而如果灵魂波动一样，那么她就是斯莱特林。  
萨拉查紧张地在心里呼唤霍格沃茨，半分钟或者更短，她不知道，等到回应的不安让她无法准确评估时间的流逝。她的主观意识把时间拉出无限长，在她准备放弃的时候，霍格沃茨回应了她，带着激动和不可思议，像是许久不见主人的金毛大狗。  
怀表显示客观时间仅仅过去不到十秒，萨拉查无力地躺在破釜酒吧里的床上，她就是萨拉查斯莱特林本人！可是为什么她会失去作为萨拉查斯莱特林的记忆，为什么她会出现在千年后，为什么当初会穿越成斯莱特林……  
算了，问题都太复杂，既然她就是斯莱特林本人，那么做事就不用去考虑“如果是萨拉查斯莱特林，他会怎么做”了，只要自己想怎么做就怎么做就可以了，毕竟既然她的潜意识能告诉她那些她不记得的东西，那么也就是说她现在做出的决定和有记忆的斯莱特林也不会差太多，毕竟就是同一个人。好吧，她得回霍格沃茨。  
萨拉查在破釜酒吧长租了一个房间盘算了一下她要操劳的事情，干他妈的，要是她穿越到的不是这个时代是黑魔王小时候，不就一切都解决了？这样的想法在脑子里转了一圈之后就消失无踪了，算了吧，就算她不知道以前她是怎么和格兰芬多观念不合大吵一架离校出走的也知道时代变换到现在，斯莱特林们固守的那一套和现在新兴的格兰芬多的那一套就是冲突点，黑魔王不过是个靶子。问题原因单一化对解决问题没有任何好处。她躺在床上翻了个身，维多利亚谈起她离开霍格沃茨的原因就支支吾吾，只说是因为格兰芬多，听得她想穿越回去把那位骑士阁下也抓过来一起头疼，你说他到底是做了什么好事才让斯莱特林气得连霍格沃茨都不要了？  
等等，不要霍格沃茨？怎么可能！霍格沃茨城堡原来是斯莱特林家族的地盘，就失忆的萨拉查那种对于自己地盘的占有欲和领地意识来看，以前的萨拉查只会更进一步，在萨拉查看来，无论是原来的城堡也好，是后来的学校也好，都有斯莱特林的一份，她怎么可能丢下学校不管？要她来说，无论是不是和其他人有矛盾她都不可能离开自己的地盘。死都要死在她自己的地盘里！那她为什么会出现在美国？萨拉查开始回忆她在伊法魔尼看到的一切跟斯莱特林相关的事情，原本她以为，斯莱特林应该是和美国无缘的，但是现在看起来似乎并不是这样，维多利亚原本是蛇木，这种木材据说原产地在美洲大陆，而那个时候有能力在距离遥远大陆之间穿行的似乎是维京人和一些能长距离幻影移行的巫师。也就是说作为不列颠公爵的斯莱特林去过美洲大陆？哦这是何等的……冒险精神。  
萨拉查在床上又翻了个身，好吧，看起来和后世记载的不一样，至少斯莱特林还有冒险精神……等等，为什么是冒险精神？她太了解自己了，要知道比起去一个陌生的地方到处跑，宅在家里用谷歌地球云旅游才是她会做的事情，有那个等飞机的时间她更愿意缩在地窖熬魔药……等等，熬魔药？  
萨拉查痛苦地锤了锤自己的脑袋，耳边模模糊糊传来其他人的声音，似乎有些耳熟。  
“萨拉查，你不能老是缩在地窖，偶尔也要去晒晒太阳……”  
“萨拉查你看你白得都能跟幽灵比了。”  
“萨拉查，你的地窖口令是什么？”  
“萨拉查，陪我出去旅游吧，我们一起去很多很多地方……”  
“萨拉查……”  
都是同一个声音，听得她脑子疼。  
萨拉查拉起被子捂住头，这个声音从脑袋里冒出来的同时，一个熟悉的名字就在她舌尖打转，戈德里克·格兰芬多。妈的，这不就是和她吵架导致她离开的那一个吗。萨拉查又想到自己在这个时代的名声，那可真是脏水一盆一盆的泼，什么坏事都往她头上扣，虽然她个人不是很介意恶名声，但这个时代的霍格沃茨校长借着她的恶名在她的地盘打压她的斯莱特林学院，那还真是戳到萨拉查心里的底线了。忽然想到可以怎么混入霍格沃茨的斯莱特林小姐舔了舔嘴唇掀开被子坐起来，嘴角扯出一抹诡异的冷笑，很好，不就是臭名昭著嘛，她一点也不介意。


	3. 第三章 火车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查·顶着少女壳子的·斯莱特林：你好校长，我是来贵校谈恋爱追男人兼偶尔教书的
> 
> 德拉科·马尔福：哪来的助教霸占我的包厢

第三章 火车  
斯莱特林小姐已经完全准备好了演技和魔药，她被邓布利多带到办公室里的时候脸上挂着憧憬和期待，看起来就像是刚刚毕业的小女孩，事实上她也确实是，她在伊法魔尼的履历非常干净完美，也去伪造了入校之前的身份。  
“那么，伊芙林小姐，能跟我这个老头子讲讲你为什么会想来霍格沃茨任教吗？难道伊法魔尼还不够留住你吗，你的教授们一定会难过的。”邓布利多乐呵呵地说。萨拉查双手捧住自己飘着红晕的脸颊，低声说道：“哦，因为……因为我有一个很憧憬的人，我想来霍格沃茨看看这个人。”“那么，我有那个荣幸知道那位男士究竟是谁吗？”邓布利多好奇地问，他锐利的目光似乎被柔化了一点。萨拉查支支吾吾了半天，最后说道：“哦，我绝对不能直接说，这太让人害羞了，校长，也许你可以允许我保持一点少女的小秘密？”“好吧，那么他是个怎样的人呢？”邓布利多又问，倒不是他非要怀疑这个伊法魔尼来的小姑娘跟欧洲的黑魔王有什么交集，只是对方为什么要来霍格沃茨实在让人好奇。“当然！”萨拉查抬起头，眼神晶亮，就像每一个提起爱恋的人的少女一样毫无逻辑地滔滔不绝起来，“温柔、执着、强大、守护着自己心爱的事物无怨无悔……”  
等到萨拉查在校长室里留下今后万一身份暴露绝对会让她悔不当初的黑历史谈话之后，邓布利多才一脸遗憾地说：“哦，我不得不说，年轻就是好，恋爱中的少女真是让人羡慕，可是伊芙林小姐，我们已经找到了符合标准的教授了。”萨拉查呼吸一窒，她当然没指望能掰弯剧情，但是这么戏耍她却也让人恼火，斯莱特林小姐在心里谋划好了进入霍格沃茨之后如何给校长找麻烦，面上却露出了遗憾委屈的表情：“这可真是太遗憾了，校长，打扰人家追求爱人似乎并不是老年人的爱好。”邓布利多笑容依旧温和，提议道：“如果你不介意的话，你可以先做助教，明年还有机会呢。”明年还有机会，不等于明年教授的位子就到手，这是邓布利多留下的后路，但是萨拉查既然打定主意要给邓不利多找不愉快，那么一年的时间绝对是不够的，她顺着杆子就爬了上来：“太好了，今年做助教熟悉熟悉学校，明年当教授，我可一定要跟苏菲亚好好炫耀一下，太感谢你了，校长先生！”哦梅林保佑绝对不要被人认出她就是萨拉查斯莱特林。  
“伊芙林小姐，我的意思是，你毕竟是伊法魔尼毕业的，教学方法不一定适合霍格沃茨，明年我们还需要观察……”邓布利多急忙摆明他的意思。萨拉查忙不迭地点头：“当然当然，我有一年的练习时间，校长先生真是太贴心了，我们现在签协议吧。”邓布利多总觉得是不是给自己挖了个坑，他似乎跟美国人沟通有障碍。  
当然，萨拉查作为一个来给别人添堵的人，自然是不会介意的，反正只要顺利混入霍格沃茨就好了。  
作为助教伊莎贝尔·伊芙林是需要和教授好好接触的，萨拉查跟着邓布利多在破釜酒吧见到了奇洛教授。  
“哦，很高兴见到你还是那么健康，奎里纳斯，我想你应该不介意老头子我给你找了个助教吧，这位是伊法魔尼毕业的伊芙林小姐，来霍格沃茨有一点粉红色的小秘密。”邓布利多说到最后调皮地眨眨眼，萨拉查配合地低下头难为情地笑了笑，然后才用开玩笑的口气对邓布利多说：“校长先生，你可是答应了给我留点面子的。”然后她对奇洛教授点点头，友善地说：“你好，奇洛教授，我是伊莎贝尔·伊芙林，希望我们能好好配合。”奇洛教授颤颤巍巍地伸出手：“哦，你好你好，很高兴见到你，伊芙林助教。”萨拉查礼节性地碰了碰奇洛教授的指尖，然后迅速收了回来，哦见鬼了，她觉得奇洛教授身上的大蒜味已经爬到了她昂贵的袍子上。虽然事实上，这是不可能的。斯莱特林公爵拿到袍子的第一反应就是在上面堆砌各式各样的防御性魔咒，任何东西，包括气味分子都不会在上面留下痕迹。而斯莱特林公爵那双用来熬制魔药的双手更是被极其用心地护理着，每天都用名贵的精油魔药保养。  
好吧好吧，至少她混进霍格沃茨了，那么她要好好“感谢”一下这个教授不是么。  
萨拉查在开学之前买下了爱丁堡里的一个魔法庄园，不知道是什么原因，她对于去戈德里克山谷买房子特别矛盾。她很是不想听到那个要命的骑士的名字。但她很快就要去那个要命的骑士创办的学校里去教书了，啊哈，萨拉查，人类总是那么矛盾。  
九月一号，可怜的萨拉查·家里壁炉还没有和霍格沃茨连通·斯莱特林不得不从麻瓜世界走，虽然这怎么说也算圆梦了吧，总不是斯莱特林公爵期待的方式。  
进入九又四分之三月台的那根柱子边上，萨拉查穿着一点也不斯莱特林的棕色系穿搭饶有兴致地观察来来往往的学生，很快，一个推着行李车正在跟保安交谈的黑头发小男孩引起了她的兴趣。  
“滚开小鬼，这里没有什么九又四分之三月台，你一定是被人骗了。”  
“听着小鬼，我很忙，没有那么多时间跟你玩小孩子的把戏。”  
虽然看起来只是他单方面被人嫌弃。  
萨拉查从一边走了出来，自然地把哈利·大难不死的男孩·波特拉到自己身后，笑容和善地说：“哦，抱歉抱歉，先生。”斯莱特林小姐熟练地毫无心理负担地给了对方一个夺魂咒。“好吧，你是他的监护人吗，管好你家小鬼。”保安骂骂咧咧地走了，萨拉查然后转过身牵着哈利站在那根柱子面前：“准备好，可爱的小家伙。”“什么……”哈利没来得及说话，萨拉查就带着他穿过柱子，然后眼前一切都不一样了。  
霍格沃茨特快停在站台上，萨拉查松开哈利礼貌地笑了笑：“那么，欢迎来到巫师的世界，小家伙。”哈利不可置信地望着这一切，眼里充满了好奇和渴望，然后他忽然意识到自己还没有跟那个好心人道谢，却发现眼前已经没有人了。开玩笑，萨拉查就算要和哈利波特打好关系也绝不会让人察觉到什么而捏住把柄，更何况，来自美国的伊莎贝尔不应该对于英国的救世主知道太多不是吗。  
萨拉查在站台门口接了很多的小巫师，快要发车的时候才慢慢走上列车。  
霍格沃茨特快上的包厢很多，萨拉查给了自己一个忽略咒然后边走边看，前几天晚上熬制魔药到很晚，她不想糟蹋自己精致的容貌，想要在火车上睡一觉，找一个没有人的包厢不是一个容易的事情。  
一路走到火车末尾，周围的色调从温暖红黄色变成银绿色，附近也安静了下来，萨拉查仔细分辨这周围的魔力波动，找了一个没有人的包厢打开门坐进去然后朝着门口甩了一打加锁咒和警戒咒，从空间袋里掏出自己买来当靠垫的绒绒蒲趴在上面开始睡觉。  
梦里迷迷糊糊的，萨拉查感受到一阵头痛，“该死的格兰芬多，离我的警戒咒远点！”大骂着随手变出了个什么东西就要朝着门口扔去，手臂下垫着的绒绒蒲动弹了一下，萨拉查清醒过来看着自己手上马上就要飞出去的餐刀，她刚刚，说了些什么？！算了，头好痛，不去想了，格兰芬多什么的，早就是个死人了，骨头都不知道给哪棵树当养料了。  
萨拉查整理了一下衣服拉开包厢的门，一个满脸怒气的小男孩出现在门口，这个小可怜都快气炸了，苍白的脸颊上布满红晕，眼角都沁出了泪水。萨拉查愣了一下，动作优雅地递给他一块手帕：“哦，发什么了什么，这位小先生？”小男孩恼羞成怒地低吼：“也许这位小姐可以告诉我你怎么敢霸占马尔福专用包厢！我会告诉我爸爸的。”萨拉查眨眨眼，帮德拉科把眼泪擦掉，说起来这也算是自家小孩？她真诚地道歉道：“很抱歉，这位……额，马尔福先生，我并不知道居然有人能在霍格沃茨特快列车上有自己家族的包厢。”“别碰我！难怪这位小姐会做出随便进入别人包厢的事情，你这个毫无礼节的……”小马尔福先生硬生生把看到对方的麻瓜着装后出现在脑子里的“泥巴种”这个词吞回去，“……家伙。”这个人可以在校外使用魔法，至少已经成年了，也许是教授，不能用那种词汇，他花了一点时间搜索自己的词汇库，这让他在骂人上的气势减弱了不少。萨拉查好笑地看着德拉科，好吧好吧，既然对方表达了一丝丝的敬意，她这边也该回礼才是，毕竟是自家小孩不是么。“很抱歉冒犯了你的私人领地，小马尔福先生，我叫伊莎贝尔·伊芙林，毕业于伊法魔尼，今年担任霍格沃茨黑魔法防御学的助教。”伊法魔尼？德拉科愣了愣，他迅速冷静了下来，然后冒出一堆疑问，你个美国佬来英国干什么？不对，你个美国佬怎么有那么高级优雅的口音？“伊芙林教授，很抱歉对你的无礼，很抱歉我的失态，请允许我自我介绍，我叫马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科态度转化迅速，立刻就从一个发火的任性小男孩变成了一个优雅的好学生。萨拉查眼前似乎闪过了什么，她把那种奇怪的感觉压下去，问道：“那么，马尔福先生是否介意他可怜的助教暂时借用一下他的包厢，以便于安静地睡个觉？“当然，教授，我们都很期待这学期的黑魔法防御课，不是么。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。这种话里有话的语调熟悉，萨拉查在被梦缠上之前迷迷糊糊地想着。


	4. 第四章 我爱我自己

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查·顶着少女壳子的·斯莱特林：嘤嘤嘤，萨拉查·斯莱特林阁下好帅啊，斯莱特林我的嫁，斯莱特林阁下正面上我！我梦里都是斯莱特林阁下！  
> 阿不思·邓布利多：什么这和说好的不一样？？？？？  
> 西弗勒斯·斯内普：哦，老蜂蜜又请来了个怪人，我的黑魔法防御术教授的位子啊！！！！！  
> 一众斯莱特林：这都是哪里来的品味高尚的奇人异士？？？？

第四章 我爱我自己  
萨拉查踏入霍格沃茨城堡的瞬间，她立刻就感觉到城堡活了起来，雕像画像是最先感受到的，创始人的回归让霍格沃茨看起来非常有活力，继而，萨拉查就感受到了霍格沃茨的抱怨，从校长先生不合格到家养小精灵天天撞墙好痛哦，听得萨拉查脑子疼。熙熙攘攘的资讯和时不时晃过的曾经的记忆让她只想趴在桌上睡觉。但她还要打起精神安抚霍格沃茨，万一一个不小心把她的存在透露出去了就完蛋了。  
新生还没进来，老生们在长桌上交谈，是个人都能感受到霍格沃茨今天莫名的兴奋。  
“哦，伊莎贝尔我的孩子，你看起来精神很不好。”邓布利多隔着好几个教授跟萨拉查交谈，他是最明显能感受到霍格沃茨变化的人，这是很不寻常的，在之前都没有出现的，让他很好奇，但能让霍格沃茨兴奋的事情毕竟不会是什么坏事，只是霍格沃茨毕竟还是有着很多不为人知的秘密不是嘛。萨拉查忍了又忍，露出一个纯真的笑容：“感谢你的关心，邓布利多爷爷，我只是昨晚太兴奋了没有睡好，睡眠不足可是女性容貌的杀手。”那脆生生的“邓布利多爷爷”让校长先生结结实实地打了个寒噤，周围的教授们都用不可思议的眼神看向萨拉查。“看来我似乎要恭喜校长先生了不是吗。”斯内普在恶寒过后毫不犹豫地开始嘶嘶地喷毒液，“外界一定对于年迈的校长有着那么一个……天真烂漫的孙女非常有兴趣。”斯内普受够了邓布利多总是喜欢称呼别人“我的孩子”，这回看到有人能跟校长先生对线实在是新奇，这邓布利多到底是从哪里弄来的那么稀有的人才？邓布利多干笑几声：“哦呵呵，西弗勒斯，我想新生们就快到了，我们要准备准备给他们呈现霍格沃茨最好的样子不是吗？”“哦，听听校长先生说了什么，伟大的校长先生不觉得自己才是霍格沃茨最大的榜样吗。”斯内普充满嘲讽地说。校长还想说什么，麦格教授从门口走进来，看着教师席次上的气氛蹙了蹙眉，无奈地说：“阿不思，西弗勒斯，我要让新生们进来了。”“哦，又能见到那些充满朝气的小脸蛋了，多么令人欣慰。”邓布利多顺势换了个话题。萨拉查不动声色地再加了个气味引导咒，把奇洛教授那令人绝望的大蒜味全部引导到邓布利多那里。  
新生们很快就在大厅里所有人的目光下走了进来，萨拉查继续她观察人类的爱好，目光在那些看起来担惊受怕的小崽子们身上扫过，然后暗暗在心里盘算了一下接下来的戏码。开学典礼一向很无聊，萨拉查基本都在神游太虚，直到她被一阵可怕的嘶哑跑调的歌声拉回现实，痛苦地看向咧开嘴尽情高歌的分院帽。哦梅林啊，她还不知道戈德里克的歌声加上罗伊娜的作曲会有那么恐怖的效果，这简直太可怕了。  
等等？  
“戈德里克的帽子说他想要唱歌，否则就不给分院。”  
“天哪赫尔加你都没能说服它……我说，我来给这顶帽子作曲，谁都不许跟我抢。”  
“那我就要来唱歌。”  
“为什么我们就不能找更专业的吟游诗人？”  
“萨拉查，你在怀疑我的智慧？”  
“不，但我怀疑格兰芬多是否能充分体现你的智慧。”  
“萨拉查你太过分了，你怎么可以这么说我……”  
“有道理，智慧的拉文克劳不会让自己的成果被糟蹋，戈德里克，从今天开始你要去跟人鱼学唱歌。”  
“啊？不，罗伊娜，我死都不会去跟黑暗魔法生物学这种鬼东西！”  
“那么，贴心的罗伊娜给你选择，格兰芬多阁下。跟人鱼去学唱歌，或者从今天开始我跟萨拉查一起发明能让物品自动唱歌的魔咒，我想想，可能要好几个月吧……”  
“呜呜呜，你赢了罗伊娜，为什么要对我那么残忍，我唱歌难道不好吗？”  
“当然，曼德拉草听了都自愧不如呢。”  
“萨拉查，罗伊娜欺负我……”  
…………  
“戈德里克，这就是你苦心钻研一个月的成果？！我看还不如赫尔加的曼德拉草。”  
“算了，罗伊娜，起码戈德里克不会把小巫师们石化。”  
“那可不好说！”  
“啊哈，巫师界的未来一进学校就要遭受直达灵魂的冲击，我真同情所有没学会闭耳塞听的人。”  
“戈德里克，我们是保护小巫师的，我不希望他们在学校受到这种……心灵和审美上的伤害，明白了吗？”  
“是的，赫尔加，我会努力的……”  
哦见了鬼，这可真是，来自灵魂的冲击。萨拉查硬生生把自己的表情扭曲出一个狰狞的笑容，霍格沃茨接收到了创始人的怒意忠实地传达给了正在嘶吼着“斯莱特林阴险狡诈”的分院帽，吓的分院帽最后几个音直接上扬三个八度。  
一曲终结，终于开始分院，结果就像萨拉查知道的那样。分院结束后，邓布利多就宣布了今年的新教授——奇洛教授，然后，他用隐藏在眼镜后的目光扫向萨拉查，乐呵呵地说：“我要愉快的宣布，我们今年的黑魔法防御课不仅有一个教授，还有一个助教，我们的伊芙林助教可是为了心爱的人不远万里从伊法魔尼来霍格沃茨教书呢，不得不说年轻真好啊，是吧小贝尔。”萨拉查用力地点点头，站起来用一种充满了憧憬和欣喜的梦幻语气说：“是的，我深深地憧憬着温柔强大坚定执着高贵优雅的……萨拉查斯莱特林阁下！能够来霍格沃茨教书，是我一直以来的梦想，感谢邓布利多校长能让我担任助教，并且许诺我明年的教授职位，希望我们能好好相处。”  
霍格沃茨大厅利久久回荡着萨拉查的少女音，惊得所有人无法回过神来。憧憬着萨拉查斯莱特林？憧憬着温柔的萨拉查斯莱特林？梅林在上，这个美国佬脑子坏掉了吗？邓布利多尴尬地笑着，这和说好的不一样啊！老巫师不愧久经沙场，他率先反应过来，宣布了开学后的一系列禁忌，然后宣布开饭。关于这个少女，他有的是时间观察，在开学典礼上纠结这种事不好。  
不过要说邓布利多不是最受刺激的，最受刺激的毫无疑问是斯莱特林们，他们面无表情地听完上面那个看起来充满粉红色泡泡的少女的一番表白，做不出任何多余的表情。有人对着他们的创始人表白，这很好，可是这个内容是怎么回事！强大高贵优雅，很好，坚定执着，也不差，问题是那个温柔是怎么回事？  
萨拉查水仙起自己来毫无压力，造成霍格沃茨如此状态的家伙正在教授席次上一脸悠哉地喝甜牛奶。嗯，霍格沃茨不愧是她的孩子，忠实地记得她的喜好，说不定可以问问霍格沃茨关于她的记忆。萨拉查·斯莱特林极端重视自己的内心，绝不会随意让他人知道自己的喜好，但是霍格沃茨不同，这是自己的孩子，倾注了她所有的心血，是她爱着的存在。  
“哦呵呵，伊芙林助教憧憬的人还真是与众不同啊，伊芙林小姐是第一次来英国吗？”邓布利多隔着几个教授对萨拉查笑着说，萨拉查感觉到自己的记忆门口有人鬼鬼索索地探头，她在心里嘲讽地笑了笑，一言不合就摄魂取念，这可是千年前的黑巫师做派。她大方地开放自己一部分的记忆给邓布利多，且不说萨拉查斯莱特林这种摄魂取念大师对于大脑封闭术的精通，她要是想记忆造假，邓布利多绝对看不出，不过萨拉查同时也是说谎大师。造什么假啊，新手骗子才造假，真正的谎言大师从不屑于说谎，所有事情都是真的，一切说出的句子都是可以核验的，只是通过不同的强调侧重、逻辑因果颠倒、用词暧昧等语言艺术来诱导他人。所谓高明的伪造记忆，也是如此，所有的画面都是事实，但是是有强调侧重经过完美安排的事实。更不要说，萨拉查在伊法魔尼的经历也是她伪装的结果。从原场景到场景再现都是萨拉查精心策划的结果。  
“当然！”萨拉查得意地说，她双手捧起自己的脸庞，眯着眼幸福地说，“萨拉查·斯莱特林阁下是我一直憧憬的对象，作为霍格沃茨的教授，你们难道不会幻想自己的创始人吗？邓布利多校长，听说你是出身格兰芬多的，你难道不会幻想格兰芬多阁下吗？”如果有熟悉萨拉查的人在就会知道，斯莱特林阁下的语言艺术之魂又开始燃烧了。邓布利多脸都绿了，让他一个老头子去幻想创始人阁下？斯内普往嘴里送了一块牛排，忽然发现，邓布利多今年找来的人似乎也不那么无可救药，那个充满气味的奎里纳斯·奇洛暂且不论，这个能噎得邓布利多连蜂蜜水也喝不下去的小姑娘可是个奇才，就算……就算她幻想着他们的创始人。“可是伊芙林小姐是毕业于伊法魔尼啊。”邓布利多艰难地挤出一句话，萨拉查勾起唇角，她开放的记忆里有关于伊法魔尼门口的那棵魔杖树——维多利亚，的事情，邓布利多明知故问？她眨眨眼，露出一副怀念的神情说：“伊法魔尼门口有一棵树，是萨拉查·斯莱特林阁下的魔杖长成的树，那棵树坚不可摧，具有治愈的效果，我因为做实验经常受伤，一直以来都受到斯莱特林阁下的魔杖的恩惠，所以对那位阁下非常憧憬。”邓布利多眼里闪过一丝异色，斯莱特林的魔杖吗？确实，四个创始人的魔杖都没有留下来。萨拉查继续说：“萨拉查·斯莱特林阁下一定是位非常温柔的人，否则他的魔杖不可能具有治愈效果，他一定非常喜欢学生，否则他的魔杖不可能为我治疗。”好了，萨拉查温柔的原因找到了。邓布利多暗自盘算着，看来要去伊法魔尼打听一下了。  
当然，邓布利多会用摄魂取念，更何况萨拉查，顶尖的摄魂取念高手能从目光接触中就能获取信息，出于谨慎，萨拉查会用初步的目光接触从霍格沃茨的教师学生里获取信息，但是出于责任，她不能没有明确理由地对他们用更进一步的摄魂取念。  
萨拉查吃饱喝足满意地去了自己的办公室，整理了一下上课用的讲稿，然后给办公室设下一堆警戒咒之后幻影移行了。


	5. 第五章 蛇怪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查：哦，我女儿太可爱了，我要把她挂在脖子上当项链

第五章 蛇怪  
萨拉查没有身为萨拉查的记忆，但这不妨碍她知道自己是个玛丽苏穿越女，不妨碍她知道剧情。所以她决定先去那个什么密室把自己的蛇怪捞出来，这么一个移动魔药库存就这么当一次性用也太可惜了。  
半夜三更，斯莱特林小姐身上套叠了好几层隐匿行踪的咒语，甚至还让霍格沃茨帮忙，来到了她知道的唯一的密室入口，桃金娘的女厕所。所以，这才是斯莱特林把迷失入口建立在女厕所的原因？因为她是个女的？但是为什么是厕所，这一点也不斯莱特林。  
谨慎地观察了一下四周，确保附近没有夜游的小动物之后利落地打开大门飘了进去，随手关门确保二年级剧情不会提前。  
密室里湿哒哒的，充满一股腥臭味，萨拉查嫌弃地皱了皱眉，最终还是决定用漂浮咒代替走路。密室就和她想象中的一样，阴暗湿冷，地上不知道都是些什么东西，萨拉查身边飘着一团柔和的光，嘴里发出无意识的嘶嘶声，很快，密室深处传来同样的嘶嘶声。  
“萨拉查……主人？”  
蛇怪巨大的脑袋出现在萨拉查面前，萨拉查感觉到灵魂里传来一阵温暖的波动，熟悉的感觉侵袭全身，一点点记忆片段回笼。  
“普绪克？”她问道，小家伙和记忆里闪过的可以当项链的样子差太多了。普绪克用力点着她的大脑袋，扇起一阵气流，然后这小家伙就委委屈屈地哭诉起来。  
“主人讨厌，主人不要普绪克了，主人一直都没有来看过普绪克。”  
“他们都听不懂我说的话，不给我吃的，劳伦斯不在了之后就把我关在这里。”  
“罗伊娜阿姨和赫尔加阿姨一开始还来看我，后来她们也都不来了。”  
“她们不来了，劳伦斯之后几年也不来了，兰特也不来了，海伍德也不来了，大家都不来了，大家都不要普绪克了……”  
“主人最坏了，主人先不要普绪克的，普绪克讨厌主人……呜呜呜……”  
蛇怪小姑娘闭着的眼睛里不断流出泪水，呜咽着拼命往萨拉查身上蹭，萨拉查摸了摸普绪克的脑袋，慢慢地说：“普绪克，我很抱歉，但……我不记得了。”普绪克一下子僵住了，然后她更加用力地哭了起来：“主人明明还记得，主人记得普绪克，主人为什么要骗我……”萨拉查开始头痛了，她耐性地等普绪克哭完，然后耐心地说：“我是真的不记得了，普绪克，在真的看到你之前，我连你的名字都不记得，我只是看到你才想起来。”“真的吗？”蛇怪小姑娘的语气显而易见的高兴：“主人记起来普绪克了！”几分钟前还在哭诉着，这时候已经快乐地变小变细，变成一条翠绿的小蛇挂在她脖子上了。萨拉查嘴角抽搐了一下，最后还是没有把普绪克扯下来，潜意识里，她就是想要对普绪克好，对她怜爱又愧疚，想要弥补她，想要把好东西都给她，想要把她当成自己的女儿来宠成一个小混蛋。  
萨拉查从不介意一个傲慢无礼的小孩子，在她看来，那是很幸福的事情，真正的无忧无虑，什么都有家人依靠，试错成本低，什么也不用担心，可以肆意追求自己想要的东西，虽然无礼，但是充满了对未来的天真美好的幻想，那才是一个小孩子应该有的状态。从小就成熟的孩子天然是不存在的，如果一个小孩子成熟老练，只能说明他大概率经历了一段让人不愉快的童年。  
那是……她迷迷糊糊地想，那是千年前的孩子们所没有的安全感，所以她才会……才会什么？记忆缺失真的是很无奈的事情，有些事情你知道它在那里，它就应该在那里，可实际上不在，实际上哪里都找不到，空空落落。  
“普绪克，能跟我讲讲以前吗？”萨拉查清理出了一块干净清爽的地方坐了下来。“什么以前？以前的事情吗？”普绪克问，萨拉查想了想，说道：“劳伦斯、兰特、海伍德，这几个人都是谁？”能被蛇怪跟另外两个创始人放在一起，应该也是她的熟人。蛇怪小姑娘动动尾巴想了想，说：“他们都是好巫师！”蛇怪钦定的好巫师？“那么，还有谁也是好巫师？”萨拉查抚摸着脖子上的蛇怪温柔地问，“布兰顿！他也是好巫师，罗伊娜和赫尔加也是好巫师。”“为什么呢？”萨拉查还是把“那戈德里克是不是好巫师”给憋了回去。“他们会陪我玩，会给我吃的……可是后来他们也不来看普绪克了，普绪克好饿，就只能睡觉，布兰顿给普绪克喝了东西，然后普绪克就一直睡……”普绪克说到后来就蔫了下去，她忽然想到什么，又哭了起来，哭得萨拉查身上满是水滴。  
“普绪克，怎么了，为什么哭？”难道她的小蛇怪是水做的吗。“对不起……主人对不起，普绪克……普绪克杀死了一个小幼崽，对不起，普绪克早就醒了，早就想去找主人了，可是普绪克害怕……”普绪克在萨拉查的脖子上不安地扭动身子，萨拉查把她拿下来捧在掌心里认真地问：“那么，普绪克能告诉我怎么回事吗？”所谓的杀人，大概就是外面那个桃金娘，她后裔的问题萨拉查当然不会让自己的小姑娘背黑锅，但也要问清楚。“他……他身上有主人的味道，我还以为是那个臭狮子，他让我出去，我就出去了……”普绪克呜咽着说，萨拉查大脑当机愣在那里，“臭狮子……是谁？”“呜呜……臭狮子就是臭狮子，是个坏人，老是跟普绪克抢主人，也不给普绪克吃的，还跟普绪克抢东西……”普绪克抽抽嗒嗒地说，语气里不乏愤愤之意，萨拉查决定不去深思普绪克说的话。她迅速提炼信息，然后说：“普绪克，能跟我讲讲哪几个好巫师吗？”普绪克摇摇尾巴：“主人不怪普绪克？”缩小状态的蛇怪可以随便睁眼，小姑娘黄玉色的眼眸一眨一眨地看着萨拉查，萨拉查点了点蛇怪的小脑袋，说：“仅此一次。”蛇怪欢快地缠上萨拉查的手腕，顺着手臂卷上去，嘶嘶地说：“主人不记得了吗，他们都是主人的学生。”“全名叫什么？”“唔……想不起来了，但是如果有小羊排的话就能想起来了。”萨拉查挑眉，很好，天真的小蛇也是小蛇。“没有小羊排，但是有蛇怪鳞片做成的魔药。”“呜呜呜，主人欺负普绪克，主人不要普绪克了……”萨拉查看了看自己一片干爽的手臂，拍拍普绪克，一个幻影移行去了厨房。  
创始人深夜闯入地下厨房，惊得一大片家养小精灵起来哭天抢地，还有因为以为自己让创始人饿肚子而撞墙的，吵得萨拉查想撞墙。  
“安静，保密，如果学不会保密就自己昏迷。”萨拉查语调冷淡地说，于是家养小精灵们你看看我我看看你，一个响指过后，只剩下一个还清醒着的家伙了。“维特为尊贵的……”话没说完就被萨拉查打断：“小羊排，五分熟，安静，保密。”真要叫出她的名字，斯莱特林的脸面还要不要了，在她留下那么多黑历史的情况下。梅林保佑她一辈子都不要被发现。  
普绪克小姑娘一口吞下比现在的她粗上好几倍的小羊排，然后用尾巴勾起一边的手帕动作优雅地擦擦嘴，回头快乐地对萨拉查说：“主人主人，普绪克想起来了。”眼睛里的那种纯然的快乐让萨拉查看着只觉得一阵心酸，吞下一瓶提神魔药一瓶镇静魔药，然后一把拎起蛇怪从厨房消失。“别丢人了，以后想要多少都有。”该死，这是她的孩子，她的女儿，她为什么会离开她那么久，不告而别。


	6. 第六章 第一节课

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查：虽然教书很痛苦，但是布置作业很爽，尤其是刚开学就给自己的学生几千字论文之后那群小家伙敢怒不敢言的表情，太爽了。

第六章 第一节课  
萨拉查熬夜了，睡了一个小时，基本等同于通宵，好在年轻人身体好，她也没什么熬夜之后精神差劲脾气暴躁之类的，收拾收拾拿上自己的魔杖——维多利亚就出门上课去了。她真的不想吐槽以前的自己，为什么会给魔杖取名啊！  
萨拉查和奇洛教授商量过教学，她负责一二年级，奇洛教授负责高年级，如果有空就互相听课。当然当然，会有空的，全校就这一个黑魔法防御教授。课表礼拜一第一节，一年级的拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇学院。虽然很想吐槽教材，但这是奇洛教授选择的教材，萨拉查到底没有很不给面子，不过她还是觉得英国这地方太过保守，连伊法魔尼对黑魔法的研究都比霍格沃茨深得多，既然要教书，那就要过得去，那些幼崽都是她的学生。萨拉查很快进入状态，她穿着宽敞的长袍走路带风地踩着时间点进教室，两个学院的小动物们来得很齐，萨拉查没有浪费时间点名，她魔杖一挥，身后的黑板前方就飘动了一支蓄势待发的粉笔。  
“那么，开始上课，你们都知道我来自伊法魔尼，事实上，更准确的说法是，我毕业于伊法魔尼的角蛇学院，用霍格沃茨的话说，我在某些方面比较拉文克劳。”  
“现在，在开始这门课程之前，我需要你们回答我一些问题。黑魔法是什么？怎么定义黑魔法？为什么这么定义？黑魔法防御的目的和手段有哪些？到底怎么才算防御住了黑魔法。”萨拉查的态度一下子严肃学术了起来，底下的小动物们互相看了看，终于有一个拉文克劳举手，萨拉查对她点了点头，小姑娘站起来用缥缈的声音说：“黑魔法，是魔法的一种类型。”萨拉查眯着眼看了看那个只说了这一句话的小姑娘：“你只回答了我一个问题，女孩。”“我只知道这一个答案，教授。”小姑娘愉快地甩了甩了头发，耳边的胡萝卜耳环随之晃荡起来。“你叫什么？”“卢娜·洛夫古德。”萨拉查挑眉示意卢娜可以坐下了。她又点了几个同学，为他们从教科书上抄下来一般的回答加了几分，然后她对卢娜露出了个微不可察的笑容：“看来，只有洛夫古德小姐真正明白了我要问什么。拉文克劳加三分。”  
“首先，当我们在说黑魔法的时候，我们在说什么？那些教材上的黑魔法的定义是怎么来的，为什么？除了黑魔法，还有白魔法吗，为什么我们很少听到别人讲述白魔法呢，那么有没有中性魔法呢？”随着她的讲话，黑板上开始出现文字。  
“黑魔法，从概念上讲分为广义黑魔法和狭义黑魔法，与广义黑魔法对应的是广义白魔法，在广义魔法的定义里，只有黑白魔法，那么，为什么这么分呢？”  
一节课两个小时，萨拉查觉得她的喉咙都在抗议，幸好巫师不用自己写板书，不然她真的要过劳死了。萨拉查的想法很简单，管你能不能理解，先把基础给这些小动物们灌下去，她相信自己作为萨拉查·斯莱特林的魔法水平应该是有保障的，觉得荣幸吧小鬼们。  
滔滔不绝讲了接近两个小时，萨拉查看了看那群写笔记写到甚至有人开始问别人借笔记本的纸张，她挥了挥手，黑板上的板书飘了下来印在一张羊皮纸上，然后复制出了和人数相同的份数飘到每一个同学的桌上，“那么下课吧。作业是，分析缴械咒，即除你武器，被划分为广义黑魔法的依据，五千字，下周交。”  
开学第一节课收获一份五千字的作业，实在让人笑不出来，哪怕是渴求知识的拉文克劳，那也是小孩子啊，小孩子就是爱玩啊。当然，斯莱特林阁下才不会管痛哭流涕的小动物们，她还要回去补觉呢。  
萨拉查下午没课，她本来准备了和奇洛教授交流一下授课经验，当然，斯莱特林阁下和那位教授没什么好交流的，她只要一个理由去找奇洛教授，只是邓布利多看起来似乎更加着急，萨拉查在城堡里闲逛的时候就受到了邓布利多的凤凰守护神的召唤。  
校长史门口的塑像见到萨拉查颤动几下，萨拉查不着痕迹地用自己的魔力安抚着她的霍格沃茨，说起来霍格沃茨似乎原来还是斯莱特林家的城堡，到底是怎么变得跟条恨不得每天跟她摇尾巴拼命讨好她的忠犬一样？萨拉查在门口胡思乱想，面上却维持了一贯的面具，伪装是在恶劣环境下生存下来的前提，每一个千年前留下名字流传至今的巫师都经历过现今和平年代的巫师想不到的危机，萨拉查这条毒蛇绝对是佼佼者。  
“柠檬雪宝。”不想吐槽校长的口令了，萨拉查抱着一大摞资料有些艰难地在校长室里扫视一圈，空无一人，只有一只凤凰停留在办公室。萨拉查在心里冷笑，要不是她是霍格沃茨的创始人，还真的感觉不到藏在校长室的密道里观察的邓布利多。她挥动魔杖把自己的资料放在桌子上然后朝着邓布利多的宠物凤凰冲了过去。  
凤凰，出了名的对黑巫师不友好。萨拉查很擅长收敛自己的黑魔法气息，她还用魔药和炼金物品遮掩自己的气息，她确定只要不是纯血白巫师，没有人能察觉到她是个纯血黑巫师，但她不确定凤凰的感知力，魔法生物的知觉很多时候准确地可怕。不过斯莱特林最擅长的就是蒙骗他人。骗不了凤凰她还骗不了邓布利多吗。  
萨拉查冲向凤凰以及其灵敏的伸手迅速拽下凤凰几根尾羽，惊得本来不确定这个人是否是黑巫师是否需要讨厌她的福克斯迅速决定了厌恶这个该死的巫师，她怎么敢这么对待高贵的凤凰！福克斯鸣叫起来在校长室里飞了起来，萨拉查眨眨眼，她环顾四周，像是确认什么一样，然后她掏出魔杖扔歪几个禁锢咒，凤凰不耐烦地叫了起来，翅膀张开、恨不得全身羽毛都竖起来。尽力让自己看起来体积很大，这是很多生物受到攻击冒犯后的防卫性姿态，是一种威慑。萨拉查的眼神亮了起来，很好，这只凤凰传来的魔力波动告诉她，它已经不再是实力巅峰了，她不知道凤凰实力颠峰时期的魔力波动是什么样的，但是她的潜意识本能告诉她，这只凤凰目前实力并不强大，她应该可以拿下。只要想到凤凰带来的魔药材料，萨拉查不由得加强了魔力输出，一个强力的飞鸟群群扰乱凤凰，她打赌这只凤凰不敢在校长室里乱喷火，而且凤凰高傲，即使是战斗也非常注意姿态，这时候就是顶着伊莎贝尔壳子的萨拉查·不要脸的·斯莱特林赢了。  
要不是邓布利多即时从密道里出来，把被邓布利多试探的怒火发泄到福克斯身上的斯莱特林公爵能拔秃那只凤凰。挂上一副惊讶的表情，手下力道一松，逃过一劫的凤凰立刻飞到校长室最上方。萨拉查兴奋地说：“哦，这就是霍格沃茨的众多密道吗，我在伊法魔尼的图书馆看到过，哦，霍格沃茨，这是让我心神迷醉。”邓布利多干笑几声，顶着自己宠物控诉的眼神，说：“哦，你有两年的时间呢，伊芙林小姐。”萨拉查点点头，她顺势把凤凰羽毛往自己袍子里一塞，笑得甜美可爱：“校长找我什么事，要知道搬着这么多资料可是很累的。”邓布利多看了看桌上几十公分的资料，稍微有点困惑：“我想伊芙林小姐的魔法应该可以解决这点小问题吧。”萨拉查点点头坦然地说：“但是，校长先生，我之前是麻瓜，延续了麻瓜的习惯，我觉得抱在手里的资料更让我有充实感。”邓布利多镜片后的眼神看起来稍微和善了些，他微微安下心来，继而又困惑起来，一个麻瓜怎么会喜欢以厌恶麻瓜著称的萨拉查·斯莱特林？他又想了想这个小姑娘对于斯莱特林的那种堪称扭曲的认知，乐呵呵地说：“伊芙林小姐很爱看书呢，霍格沃茨有不少……关于创始人的书，伊芙林小姐可以去图书馆多看看，平斯夫人会很乐意帮助你的。”哟呵，开始挑拨离间了。想到现在对斯莱特林创始人那泼起来不要钱的脏水，什么邪恶无情滥杀厌恶麻瓜，萨拉查笑容扩大几分：“多谢校长先生，如果校长先生没什么事的话我就先告辞了。”邪恶什么的，对黑巫师来说可是赞美。  
等等，我找你是想跟你聊聊你的授课。邓布利多没把话说完，萨拉查就搬起资料一溜烟不见了。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查：所有不认真教书的教授都在我黑名单上

这才开学第二天，听了奇洛教授给高年级同学上课的萨拉查就见识到了黑魔法防御课教授的授课水平。平心而论，奎里纳斯·奇洛这个人从魔力水平来看确实是有实力的，但是上了贼船，导致讲课根本不能让那些小孩子们获得些什么知识，这也是萨拉查为什么一定坚持教一二年级的小鬼的原因。三年级的小鬼们在霍格沃茨有人脉也有学习的意识，混到禁书区里看书不成问题，但是一二年级正是打基础的时候，必需把很多东西塞进他们的脑袋里，决不能浪费时间。  
萨拉查只要没课就会钻进禁书区，不用邓布利多啰嗦，她也需要知道霍格沃茨里究竟有多少藏书，这些书里究竟有些什么，她确实是想要教那些孩子们一些东西的，但这不意味着她要暴露自己的身份。很多东西不是伊莎贝尔会知道的，她需要一点可靠的来源。虽然确实可以把伊法魔尼作为借口，可她毕竟是霍格沃茨的教授，成天把伊法魔尼挂在嘴里总要有人有想法。  
萨拉查看书速度极快，她一边翻书一边提取自己的记忆，穿越前她是个极度依赖电子设备的人，一下子回归纸质书实在是不适应，而且纸质书没有检索功能实在是让她头痛了好一会，就算斯莱特林记忆力再好也不想成天往脑子里塞一些没什么大用的东西。好在斯莱特林是个黑魔法天才，萨拉查在伊法魔尼花了好几年完善了自己的记忆书系统，把所有看过的书的记忆抽取复制分门别类地放好，然后从中把文字图片信息提取出来加持魔法，这样就可以通过特殊的魔法标记精准查找自己想要的东西。这一套东西她在伊法魔尼的同学都知道，但萨拉查并没有分享出来，开玩笑，可不是随便什么人都能分享斯莱特林的研究成果的。  
深夜的霍格沃茨安静到有些诡异，一直在为萨拉查望风的维多利亚忽然跳回了萨拉查手里，同时她手腕上的蛇怪也扭动了一下，萨拉查迅速给自己来了一套隐匿行踪的魔法。  
蹑手蹑脚走进禁书区的是奇洛教授，他走路的速度很快，身上也没有了那股难闻的大蒜味，这个在外一直唯唯诺诺的胆小教授此刻在禁书区目标明确地穿梭。萨拉查眼神复杂，就是那个家伙，拥有一个悲惨的童年和一个保守戒备的学生生涯，也是这个家伙，玷污了斯莱特林的荣耀。  
杀了他，解决那些魂器，你知道剧情的，日后的事情就全都解决了。心里一个暴戾的声音促使萨拉查挥动魔杖，但她还是只是垂下眼，遮住自己阴冷的眼神，不行，现在不行，说到底，这个矛盾不仅仅是邓布利多和伏地魔之间的，杀了伏地魔只能让斯莱特林更加艰难，除非斯莱特林本人出面，但她现在还不能。既然萨拉查斯莱特林能在一千年以后，戈德里克·格兰芬多为什么不能，罗伊娜·拉文克劳呢？赫尔加·赫奇帕奇呢？在历史里和斯莱特林决裂的人会不会对她做什么，尤其是，她现在失忆了。斯莱特林冒不起这个风险。  
萨拉查跟在奇洛教授身后，奇洛教授站在一排书架前仔仔细细地查找起来，萨拉查在他身后安静地看了一会，忽然无声地笑了笑，然后一语不发地幻影移行了。以奇洛教授这个熟练程度来看，不是来了很多次就是受到了伏地魔指使，她没地方找出处的黑魔法知识看起来可以推到这个倒霉蛋头上了。  
回到自己的卧室开始修改自己的教学大纲。  
萨拉查其实一直觉得，大部分天才这种生物是当不好老师的，就像她在伊法魔尼的时候，虽然能够很清楚地给苏菲亚讲解题目，但是一旦问起为什么会有这样的思路，为什么一眼就觉得这个问题应该从哪里着手，她是讲不出的，而这恰恰是很多学生需要反复练习的。她的教学大纲很厚，以她在伊法魔尼观察的学生为蓝本仔仔细细地标注出了哪个地方有哪些问题，但就算是这样，萨拉查依然心里不安，她模糊的感觉里，自己是不曾这样为了教学大纲费尽心机地，似乎，总会有人帮自己的忙，是谁呢？  
萨拉查趴在桌子上，普绪克醒了之后就一直在她手臂上爬来爬去，维多利亚安静地躺在她的袖子里，耳边是壁炉里劈里啪啦的火焰声，手边是一杯冒着热气的花草茶，眼前摊着好像永远也写不完善的教案。萨拉查的觉得自己似乎看见了什么，又似乎什么也没看见，她觉得她看到她眼前站着一个人，可是视线模糊到看不清，这无疑是很危险的，但大约是潜意识作祟，萨拉查没有感觉到那三个人的危险，反而是一股怀念的味道。  
“萨拉查，这里不能这么写，不能直接给他们推演过程，你要引导他们……”  
“萨拉查，这里不用解释得那么细，他们还在打基础，这种深入的内容不用解释，先让他们把原则规律背下来……”  
“萨拉查，不要设计这种考题，如果你不想到时候看到一大片T……”  
耳边的声音温和耐心，萨拉查恍惚间闻到了魔药花草茶的味道。  
“萨拉查主人，醒醒，早上了……”  
耳边丝丝的蛇语让萨拉查清醒过来，她四下看了看，自己竟然就这么趴在桌子上睡了一晚，教案……教案还没改完。壁炉门口和窗外的警戒咒没有被触动过，壁炉里的火焰还在跳跃，萨拉查深吸一口气，她实在是太放松了，以前在伊法魔尼是无论如何都不可能毫无警惕地睡着的，是回到霍格沃茨终于安心了吗……或者是她的身体出了问题？斯莱特林一向谨慎，想到这层可能后她迅速给自己甩了她知道的所有检测咒语，然后目光死死定在一串橘黄色的魔纹上，这代表着她的魔力在被缓慢消耗，通常会在她每月的特殊时间来临，可是现在她根本就不处于那个时候，而且，现在这个消耗速度也比她每月特殊时期要更快。  
萨拉查惊疑不定地又给自己用上了更深一步的魔咒检测，魔力被缓慢消耗，这是任何巫师都承担不起的，纵然斯莱特林本身魔力强大。  
没有，不是任何诅咒或者中毒，或许她该去找专业人士检查一下？萨拉查沉思了一下，然后遵从了心底的抗拒感，把那个选项从脑子里摒弃。  
那么，为什么？在伊法魔尼并没有这样的情况，回到霍格沃茨却出现了？不是诅咒，不是中毒，是有什么外力在消耗吗？霍格沃茨？  
斯莱特林习惯性把所有的可能都顾虑到，她在穿越前就是这样，纵然朋友在身边，也时常做好下一秒对方就会离去甚至背叛的准备。人类就是这样，没有永远在一起的人，没有永远心意相通的人。那么，霍格沃茨呢？她的学校，她的孩子呢？萨拉查不敢去想，霍格沃茨不可能背叛她，她回归的时候，霍格沃茨是那么高兴，怎么可能呢？不……斯莱特林察觉到自己的情绪波动，她自然地加大了大脑封闭术的运转，情绪一瞬间收敛起来，连魔压波动都趋于平缓，斯莱特林，历史上出了名冷漠无情的黑巫师，此刻正因为害怕被背叛而躲在自己的办公室，说来都好笑。  
尽管只有一瞬间，霍格沃茨仍然接收到了来自创始人的不信任，下一瞬间，城堡受伤委屈的情绪在萨拉查心里跳动，就连她办公室里都出现了家养小精灵。萨拉查摸了摸自己的胸口，苦笑了一下开始用魔力安抚霍格沃茨，不可能的，霍格沃茨不可能背叛自己，就像过了千年，普绪克依然依恋着自己，维多利亚依然希望能在她身边，就算她失忆了。  
失忆……会是自己失忆的缘故吗？忘记了很重要的事。萨拉查看了一眼课表之后随手扔到一边，她是怎么来到现代的，意外？为什么会失忆，时空穿梭后遗症？萨拉查慢慢地把自己身上的魔药储备拿出来喝，她一向会在身上放大量的魔力补充剂，比所有其他魔药加起来都多，就好像……萨拉查险些把魔药瓶也吞下去，为什么她会需要在身上放那么多魔力补充剂？明明她本身魔力储备就很充裕，而且，之前顺从潜意识准备魔药储备的时候还不觉得，但是现在却察觉出了问题。斯莱特林身上的魔力补充剂分为两种，一种是迅速补充大量魔力的，另一种是在一段时间内缓慢补充魔力的。如果是为了防止意外，那么显然，迅速补充魔力的药剂会更有用，可是她却不能停止地在身上准备大量缓慢补充魔力的魔药。就好像是为了这种魔力在被缓慢消耗的时候准备的一样。而且那种魔药她会习惯性放在最隐秘的部位，那么一定是她想要竭力隐瞒的秘密。  
自己知道！萨拉查喝下魔药之后迅速站了起来，她要在城堡里探险，以前的自己一定留下过什么。如果她真的就是萨拉查本人，那么很多习性是不会改变的，比如她虽然很会隐藏，但是自己是最了解自己的，如果是她想要隐瞒一个秘密，会藏在哪？  
想一想，在需要保护自己的实验成果的时候，她会把装有实验数据的硬盘放在哪里？以最极端的情况来看？萨拉查脑子里回忆起了她前几次遇到前来窃取硬盘的间谍的时候总喜欢做的事情，把数据切分然后加密到处扔。她痛苦地捂住额头，好吧好吧，看起来短时间内找不到，一个实验室都能被她藏出花来，更不要谁偌大一个霍格沃茨。而且她似乎也没有立场指责伏地魔把灵魂切片完还把魂片到处扔的行为，这看起来根本就是遗传作祟啊。  
收拾收拾情绪，嘻嘻哈哈的伊莎贝尔抱起教案决定去找奇洛教授谈人生。


	8. 第八章 题海狂魔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查：题海战术不好我知道，但是那群小动物们的表情真的好可爱哦

第八章 题海狂魔  
萨拉查站在教室前，目光在底下的斯莱特林小蛇们和格兰芬多小狮子们脸上扫过，目光接触之中，习惯性摄魂取念的斯莱特林阁下揉了揉额头，就算是小蛇们，终归也就是小孩子，目光里藏不住情绪，弄得斯莱特林有点头疼。不过无论如何，萨拉查还是端起了教授的架子，就算是助教又怎么样，她还是有扣分权力的。做好心理准比的萨拉查挥动魔杖象是之前那样开始上课。  
“首先，谁能告诉我，什么是黑魔法，或者说，你认为，什么样的魔法是黑魔法。”  
底下的小动物们面面相觑，最后，赫敏·格兰杰的犹豫着举起了手。萨拉查在心里挑眉，万事通小姐在别的课上回答都很积极，恨不得把手举到老师鼻子底下。“格兰杰小姐。”她把赫敏点起来，赫敏故作镇定地站起来，把教材上的定义背了一遍。萨拉查弯起眼睛，然后用期待的目光看向斯莱特林，小蛇们一动不动。在摸清这个似乎是爱慕着斯莱特林创始人的教授的底细之前，谨慎的小蛇们不会妄动，这种非常时期跟黑魔法有关的话题作为斯莱特林还是不要去触碰的好。萨拉查貌似失望地垂下眼，很好，斯莱特林的现状？她于是又抬起头，顺着赫敏的话题继续，“格兰杰小姐，如果你喜欢背书，我建议你不要只看教材，教材也只是编纂者的想法。”她意味深长地说，“还有谁能说说？”赫敏涨红着脸坐下，后方的罗恩·韦斯莱举起了手，萨拉查又看了看斯莱特林们，好吧，她的小蛇们不打算要加分，真遗憾。“韦斯莱先生。”“黑魔法是邪恶的，只有那些邪恶的食死徒会使用，使用黑魔法的人应当进阿兹卡班。”真有勇气。戈德里克会喜欢这种有话直说的傻孩子的。萨拉查有以下没一下地想，她现在差不多能习惯自己时不时冒出来的，属于没有失忆的萨拉查·斯莱特林的想法。萨拉查面无表情地说：“非常主观的判断，那么依据呢？”罗恩惊讶道：“这不是明摆着的吗？”萨拉查在心里勾了勾唇角，好吧，她似乎可以利用一下那个男孩：“保留你的回答，韦斯莱先生，关于……使用黑魔法的人都要进阿兹卡班。”然后她开始讲课，照例，从广义黑魔法和狭义黑魔法开始讲解，开始了高强度的信息灌输。  
必需趁着这群小崽子们的魔法观念还没有被彻底扭曲之前把黑白魔法的基础知识缝进他们的脑袋。  
“那么，既然我们已经明了了什么才是真正的黑魔法，请让我制定一下以后上课的规则，只要我没有特别强调，我所说的黑魔法，一律是指广义黑魔法，即包括火焰熊熊、统统石化、门牙赛大棒等你们以为的普通魔法在内的魔法。顺带一提，考虑到你们的知识储备，我现在讲的内容并不深入，如果想要更进一步学习些什么，可以去图书馆禁书区查找《黑魔法通则》、《魔法分类》初版、《魔法生物分类指南》。我真不明白霍格沃茨为什么要把这些科普类书籍放入禁书区，要知道在伊法魔尼，这些书几乎是一年级的必读资料，不认真看完教授不会放过你的。”伊法魔尼好可怕！这大概是座位上大部分小动物们的心声。啊哈，斯莱特林公爵又开始运用他的语言艺术了，她列举的书籍不过是角蛇学院的必读科目罢了，用霍格沃茨的话来说，拉文克劳必读。斯莱特林公爵看着小动物们被打破三观的表情，阴险地笑了。  
两个小时讲下来谁也受不了，受到第一节课的教训，萨拉查加快了讲课进度，反正对于格兰芬多和斯莱特林，提问也问不出什么，正好可以把时间拿来休息。比如腾出十五分钟的课间发张随堂测验卷子用来测试小家伙们到底听进去了多少。“题目并不难，都是我讲过的东西，十分钟后我随机抽查。”斯莱特林阁下顶着伊莎贝尔的壳子笑得纯真无暇，“不用太认真，只是一次检测，有趣的答案会被所有人听到哦。”啊，不好意思，这是原本角蛇学院的传统，但是不得不说，斯莱特林阁下可太喜欢了。  
所有小动物们看着半空中那个沙漏，脸色惨白，梅林在上，自己的答案会被公之于众？  
时间一到，也不管那些小动物们是不是还在写字，萨拉查慢悠悠地下去巡视，她忽然能理解角蛇学院那群恶趣味的老师们当时的想法了。  
“唔，你是……马尔福先生？写得不错，斯莱特林加两分。”  
“帕金森小姐，关于黑魔法的定义溯源，啊哈漂亮的观点，斯莱特林加两分。”  
萨拉查先看过斯莱特林们的卷子，小蛇们还算是给她面子，大概是接收到了她想给蛇院加分的暗示，写的……大部分都很好。她随后转过身去看小狮子们的卷子。  
由于是之前刚讲过，小狮子们的卷子也不赖，萨拉查优先去看了赫敏的卷子，万事通小姐紧张地抿着唇看着萨拉查，萨拉查挑眉：“哦，格兰杰小姐，角蛇学院和拉文克劳会喜欢你的，格兰芬多加一分。”随后她又看了看旁边的哈利·救世主·波特的卷子，不能说惨不忍睹，但是没有对比就没有伤害，她强调了三遍的重点这位先生都没记住……算了，大概是她教书的方法有问题吧。她大概还没有讲明白？萨拉查心里有数，她会到讲台上把底下小动物们写错的那些题目挑了一些换了一种方式讲解了一遍，然后将卷子的答案解析和推荐阅读篇目发到每一个人手里。“课间休息就到这里，我们接下来继续。”无视了小动物们讶异的控诉，萨拉查又开始讲起理论来。她恨课堂测验，本来要讲的东西又多加了错题，她的喉咙已经在抗议了。  
讲课时间太长导致不小心拖堂的斯莱特林阁下心情糟糕。“那么，在下课前……”拖堂了十分钟临时决定增加作业量的萨拉查心情好了起来，她摆出一副笑容，继续说，“在下课之前，你们需要知道作业。分析缴械咒被划分为广义黑魔法的依据，八千字，下周交……除了韦斯莱先生。”罗恩的脸色已经变得跟他的头发一样红了。“鉴于韦斯莱先生在课堂上优秀的回答，他需要交一份一万字的论文，那么下课。”斯莱特林公爵心情好了，她哼着曲子以一种和上课前完全不一样的步伐踏出了教师。  
教室里，斯莱特林们挂着一股绝望的眼神，他们有些人确实问到了，这个伊芙林教授第一节课就布置作业，可是拉文克劳的作业明明是五千字啊！等等，霍格沃茨的传统难道不是论羊皮纸的尺寸吗，按字数来搞得他们想要敷衍糊弄都不行。格兰芬多们则更加绝望，八千字，想想都绝望。  
“对了。”萨拉查忽然回到教室，冲着里面的小动物们友善地笑了笑，“我的羽毛笔会清点字数的，还有，无关紧要的废话太多的话，可是要扣分的。”梅林在上！罗恩惨白着脸，脸色能这样变化自如也是本事。“这个助教太可怕了。”他喃喃自语。“伊芙林教授很有学识，是一位非常厉害的教授，韦斯莱先生，我们应当好好珍惜！”赫敏纠正道，她昨晚听到高年级的学生们在抱怨，教三年级朝上的奇洛教授上课简直是灾难，就算不说学识本身，大蒜味也绝不是什么让人愉快的气味。  
斯莱特林公爵步调轻快地在走廊上移动，多批阅点论文算什么，她在伊法魔尼没少帮自己的同学们修改论文，能看到那些小动物们如丧考妣的眼神才叫愉快。嗯，邓布利多问起来，就说是角蛇学院的传统。怪不得那些教授都那么喜欢布置作业，看着那群小崽子绝望的眼神真是感觉太好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有书名都是瞎编的不要在意细节，谢谢了！


	9. 第九章 万圣节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查：敢把主意打到我家小蛇头上的都要被我玩死！！！

萨拉查接下来的日子过得无比充实，除了稍微有一点后悔给那群小崽子们布置那么多作业，对待作业认真的不少，可受不了的用字迹表达抗议的也不少，看那些作业还不如去考古，起码考古有钱拿。话是这么说，斯莱特林公爵还是要给每一份作业打分写评语，自己布置的作业，跪着也要批改完。  
要说霍格沃茨小动物们最不喜欢的教授，毫无疑问是阴沉沉的斯内普教授和布置作业从来不知道节制的伊芙林助教。  
校园生活一天一天过去，萨拉查依然没有找到让她魔力缓慢减少的源头，幸好魔力补充剂熬制起来不需要费时间。万圣节前夕，还能回忆起剧情的斯莱特林公爵在身上准备了很多魔药，邓布利多要救世主养成她没意见，但是让一群一年级的小鬼去对付巨怪就让她恨不得现在罢免校长。去厨房叮嘱所有家养小精灵们保护好斯莱特林那群小鬼们，她知道，万一出了什么预料之外的事情，斯莱特林是最容易被校长舍弃的，她的小蛇们在学校没有多少人可以依靠。又去了邓布利多说的四楼右边的走廊——感谢创始人的幻影移行特权——让吃饱喝足又被喂了失眠药剂没法入睡的普绪克呆在这里，普绪克和她签订了灵魂契约，从某种方面来说，普绪克是她的耳目，她可以通过普绪克了解蛇怪周围的情况。  
萨拉查做好了准备，在万圣节晚宴上，她坐在教授席次上，身边空了一个座位。“邓布利多校长，你知道奇洛教授去了哪里吗？我还和他约好要他帮我批改几篇论文呢。”萨拉查眨巴着眼睛看向邓布利多，邓布利多也回问：“我恐怕也不知道，伊莎贝尔，不如你问问西弗勒斯？”萨拉查从善如流地转过头去：“斯内普教授，你看到过奇洛教授吗？我……”话未说完，一阵大蒜味冲入大厅，奇洛教授尖叫着跑了进来：“巨怪！在地窖……我以为你知道……”说完就昏倒过去。萨拉查低着头，眼神猛地冷冽起来，地窖……是那群小蛇们的休息室。冷静一点萨拉查，想想剧情……想个屁，她只知道她的小蛇们的地盘上进了一只巨怪！  
邓布利多安抚着学生们的情绪，萨拉查看着奇洛教授趁乱在地上滚了两下，然后消失在走廊里，她露出一副渴望的表情，对斯内普说：“斯内普教授，是巨怪！”斯内普气得只想喷毒液：“显而易见，伊芙林教授看到她的同类欣喜若狂以至于忘记了一个教授应该做什么了。”萨拉查耸耸肩：“我想有邓布利多校长在的霍格沃茨理应很安全才是，哦不说了，我要去看看巨怪了，梅林在上我可从没真的看见过啊！”她双手撑着桌面动作潇洒利落地翻了出去。斯内普教授锐利的目光盯着萨拉查看了一会，“野蛮”一词还是没有说出来，虽然他很不屑这样的动作，但是不得不提，这个女孩做出这样的动作的时候是赏心悦目的。他把关于“赏心悦目”这个词及其衍生内容从大脑里摒除，然后扫了一眼地上，一甩袍子气势汹汹地离去了。  
萨拉查避开众人的视线，脑子里尖锐的疼痛引起了她暴戾的情绪和一些糟糕的回忆片段，“霍格沃茨，告诉我巨怪在哪里。”她在心里和霍格沃茨接触，“两只？！”剧情上……算了，剧情什么的都是个屁，原著剧情可没说萨拉查·斯莱特林还活着。萨拉查仔细地查看了一下霍格沃茨传送给她的画面，迅速地幻影移行去了地窖。至于为什么明明两只巨怪都是从地下教室进入学校，一只在地窖周围徘徊，一只跑去了楼上女盥洗室，那暂时不是初代斯莱特林院长需要关注的问题。  
斯莱特林的学生们现在很惊恐，他们跟着级长和学院首席回到地窖却发现公共休息室的必经途中有一只巨怪。院长不在，只有几个级长和首席，要保护所有的学生们，所有高年级的同学都紧绷神经握住魔杖。  
萨拉查挂着幻身咒藏在后方，小蛇们现在的姿态让她稍微有点安慰，她不急着出手，正好可以看看那些孩子们的实力。  
黑魔法是斯莱特林的传统，作为级长和首席，多多少少都会一些，虽然在萨拉查看来很是稚嫩，但是到底也算是把黑魔法传承下来了。斯莱特林公爵对着那个那个巨怪用了几个无声无杖的检测咒，然后脸色彻底冷了下来。加持了各种咒语的巨怪？  
那群小蛇们到底不是战争年代过来的，没有遭受过什么大的挫折，攻击对巨怪不奏效让他们无能为力，萨拉查看够了好戏这才解除幻身咒，一个无声的束缚咒困住巨怪，她温和地对着斯莱特林们笑了笑：“斯莱特林们在惶恐危险的环境下体现了良好的素养，非常好，加五十分。快回去吧，万圣节大餐应该在休息室里了。”失策了，应该把普绪克放在地窖这里的，那个奇洛教授算什么，魔法石真的被偷了又能怎样，难道她斯莱特林公爵还不能搞定区区一个伏地魔吗，那些乱七八糟的糟心事哪有她的小蛇们万分之一的金贵。  
斯莱特林教授冷冷地瞥了一眼那只巨怪，斯莱特林的情势并不好，除非创始人出面维护。该死的，她的小蛇们可不是那种自己不能自立还需要千年前的创始人出来收拾后事的人。忍住了变成萨拉查的样子去找邓布利多喝茶的念头，斯莱特林眼里闪过一丝狠戾，她还不能出现在明面上。她转身回自己办公室，她需要好好谋划谋划。  
斯内普回地窖办公室的时候看到一只被束缚住的巨怪在公共休息室门口差点气得一口气提不上来去抓着邓布利多嘶吼。他怎么记得校长先生说他就搞回来了一只巨怪，还是用来磨练救世主的呢！蛇王打开公共休息室的大门扫了一眼，很好，没有小鬼受伤，于是恢复了冷静的蛇王音调阴冷地问：“也许有人能告诉他们可怜的院长，地窖门口的巨怪是怎么回事？”休息室里的小蛇们互相看看，级长走出来：“我们在回公共休息室的路上遇到了巨怪，伊芙林教授束缚了它。”“什么时候的事？”斯内普又问，那只巨怪在那里看起来也不是五分钟十分钟的事情了。“大约是……一个钟头以前。”束缚巨怪一个小时？看来那个伊芙林也有自己的手段。一个小时以前差不多就是大厅发生骚乱到斯莱特林们回休息室遇上巨怪不久后，看起来那个女人是真的维护斯莱特林？可是为什么？资深双面间谍根本不相信这是什么狗屁憧憬斯莱特林的创始人。  
当天深夜，萨拉查敲响了校长办公室的门，刚好卡在邓布利多要回去休息的时候。  
“已经很晚了，伊莎贝尔，没什么事的话我这个老头子要先去休息了。”邓布利多摆出一副疲倦的样子，萨拉查眨眨眼，露出了愧疚的神情，继而说：“抱歉抱歉，校长先生，我想问一下，就是今晚闯入城堡的巨怪，我可以拿来当教学道具吗？”邓布利多被惊呆了，他的舌头打结了一会才找回自己的声音：“我可以知道为什么吗？要知道巨怪并不是什么……安全的教学道具。”萨拉查歪着头说：“可是校长先生应该觉得没有危险的吧，毕竟巨怪出现在地下教室，斯莱特林的学生们回去遇到它的时候也没有教授保护，那难道不是说，校长先生觉得巨怪对学生没有危险吗？”邓布利多被噎了一下，他推了推眼镜，抱歉地说：“哦，那是一个意外，伊莎贝尔，西弗勒斯当时并没有在吗？”少来了，斯内普不是应该去跟踪奇洛了吗。萨拉查大惊失色：“意外？！”她的尖叫在校长室里回响，放在架子上已经陷入沉睡的分院帽迷迷糊糊醒来扭动了一会，又很快安静下来。“我在霍格沃茨一段校史里读到过，霍格沃茨是有自己的防御体系的，巨怪根本不可能自己进入城堡，而且巨怪喜好自然，应该在禁林里才对……”少女不可置信地用手捂住嘴，“难道……”邓布利多忽然就不急着走了，他鼓励似的看着少女，希望对方能得出某个结论。萨拉查好一会才把后面的话语补上去：“难道巨怪变异了？不愧是霍格沃茨，校长先生放心吧，我会好好研究那个巨怪的。”邓布利多脸色一僵，和蔼地说：“哦哦，我亲爱的孩子，巨怪智力低下，放在城堡不安全，还是把它们送回禁林比较好。”“它们？”萨拉查疑惑地看着邓布利多，邓布利多立刻说：“哦是的是的，除了斯莱特林公共休息室附近的一只，女盥洗室也有一只，小哈利和小罗恩勇敢地解救了他们的同学……”萨拉查想要坑谁了那绝对是心思转得飞快，她迅速地说：“哦，竟然还有一只巨怪，天啊，一只是行动敏捷，一只能被两个一年级学生打倒，太不可思议了，我能要这两只巨怪好好研究吗，我保证不在城堡内研究。我想斯内普院长也会很喜欢巨怪提供的魔药药材的，我记得似乎有斯莱特林的学生受到了惊吓，斯内普教授会需要魔药药材的。”萨拉查这句话的威胁含义其实很强，斯内普是斯莱特林的院长，她怎么说也是保护了斯莱特林学院的孩子们，受到了惊吓的贵族小孩不是那么好处理的。“好吧，角蛇学院的毕业生研究欲和拉文克劳一样啊。”邓布利多感慨地说，算了，就是两只巨怪罢了。萨拉查愉快地点头：“太好了，我一直想研究一下凤凰羽毛对别的魔法生物产生的各种影响，我一定能比苏菲亚提前发表结果的！”


	10. 第十章 斯莱特林？

披着纯洁善良的羔羊皮说着惹人遐思的话，萨拉查斯莱特林确实是语言艺术家，她一点也不担心邓布利多怀疑到她头上。虽然伊莎贝尔·伊芙林的为人处事确实很怪异，可是都有迹可循，她的天真是因为刚刚毕业，她的研究癖和偶尔说出的看似智慧的话语是因为她在角蛇学院毕业，她的学识来自两所魔法学校的图书馆，她的教学风格受到伊法魔尼的影响，就连喜欢萨拉查·斯莱特林都是有理由的……你看，虽然无论是单独看还是结合在一起分析都觉得很不可思议，可是一切都找不出半点错来。怪异，但是没有漏洞。  
萨拉查的教学生活，痛并快乐着，她依旧会给别人布置很多作业，却不会每一个都认认真真写评语，既然你都不在乎，那么我自然也不凑上去，斯莱特林除外。伊芙林教授那看起来天使一般纯良的微笑在斯莱特林看来简直和恶魔没什么区别，要知道一二年级斯莱特林的黑魔法防御课作业说出去绝对饱含血泪，全校最多最难要求最严。  
萨拉查的周末一般都用来在霍格沃茨闲逛，或者说，探索。魔力补充剂用得不快，一瓶可以支撑很久，可是魔力消耗还是她的心结，到底怎么回事？要知道她都快用蛇语把学校翻个底朝天了。终于，斯莱特林还是决定问问维多利亚。  
“什么？！你……”维多利亚显得非常生气，“为什么一直都不说。”“你知道是怎么回事吗？”萨拉查问道，她是真的没办法了才想去问维多利亚，否则她一点也不想让她担心。“哼，不知道！”维多利亚气呼呼地说，她甚至在桌上跳了两下表达气愤，萨拉查温柔而抱歉地抚摸着自己的魔杖，虽然只是一根树枝。“告诉我吧，维多利亚。”说什么不希望对方担心，都是没有意义的，因为结果是对方已经担心到愤怒了，索性就直接跳过。“霍格沃茨是你们创立的，只有她为你们提供魔力的份，除非你们给予同意，否则霍格沃茨不能从你们这拿走魔力。”维多利亚恹恹地说，“你自己想想吧，我产生意识的时候霍格沃茨已经存在有几年了，能够记忆更加是之后的事情，如果是我具有意识之前发生的事情，我肯定不知道。”萨拉查听完无意识地抚摸起自己的维多利亚，她给予霍格沃茨拿走自己魔力的同意？为什么？这个同意包含了哪些内容？  
想了半天也没有回忆起什么，萨拉查只能放弃，既然确实是自己给出的同意，应该没有理由会对自己有害，不就是缓慢的魔力消耗吗，就好像魔力补充药剂对一个魔药大师来说有多难一样。  
自从万圣节之后，斯莱特林们就偶尔会在课堂上主动回答问题，这让萨拉查颇为欣慰。她看过其他的课程的时候她的小蛇们是怎样的状态，除了魔药课，别的课上，那些孩子们一律很低调，几乎不主动加分，看得萨拉查心里酸涩。那是她的小蛇们，应该追逐荣誉应该对每一分都咬死不放应该高仰着头在霍格沃茨度过他们人生中最重要的几年应该肆意潇洒趾高气昂，怎么被弄得连加分都不要了？霍格沃茨的状态实在不能算好，明里暗里对斯莱特林的排挤她都看在眼里，如果不是斯内普强硬的维护着小蛇们最后的自尊，怕是霍格沃茨里真的就没有斯莱特林的生存空间了。只是也恰恰是因为斯内普的强硬，导致其他人对斯莱特林更加怨恨，也导致有些教授更加偏向别的学院，尤其是格兰芬多，恶性循环。萨拉查不在意自己的名声，反正穿越前穿越后，她的风评一律都特别糟糕，但她现在是真的有点痛恨自己以前为什么没有稍微注意一点名声，哪怕有一点好名声留下来呢，小蛇们还会是现在这个样子吗？算了，摄魂怪和博格特之所以不受欢迎可不就是恐惧吗。  
萨拉查确实偏心斯莱特林，但也不意味着她就不管别的学生，至少赫敏就很喜欢往她办公室跑，万事通小姐聪慧要强，也自卑不安，每一次她布置的作业都能认真完成，要不是赫敏的体质实在不适合学习过于深入的黑魔法，萨拉查都想把赫敏拐到斯莱特林去刺激她家那些小蛇。枉费她在课上明示暗示他们可以去她办公室，她给他们开小灶，如果拉不下面子，私下里找她，她能安排时间，她这么说了几次之后拉文克劳赫奇帕奇格兰芬多都有人来，斯莱特林愣是一个都没有，蛇祖觉得她家小蛇们真是被压迫傻了，非要她用萨拉查·斯莱特林的相貌跑去公共休息室把黑魔法笔记甩在他们脸上吗！面对其他的学生们，她要把持尺度不能讲得太过深入，可她想教尖端黑魔法啊，她想把她会的东西全塞进那群小家伙的脑子里啊。她想要好好教导他们，就像她当年教导……一样。  
教导谁？  
萨拉查眼前迅速闪过片段，太快了，她抓不住，那一个闪过的画面太耀眼，她只是有个印象，但实在不知道这到底意味着什么。她当年教导过谁？给她留下那么深刻的记忆，以至于失忆了还会想起来？是谁？她想要记起来，她到底忘记了什么重要的人？  
失去的记忆总是提醒着萨拉查，她还有一个千年前的身份，有很多时候，萨拉查都会假装不记得，千年前和其他三个创始人吵翻了天又怎么样，她始终还是四巨头之一。有时候也会想，反正就历史的记载，过去估计也没与好到哪里去，为什么要想起来，但是偶尔闪过的画面还是让她涌起陌生的情感。  
她是谁？  
萨拉查·斯莱特林。  
她还是谁？  
伊莎贝尔·伊芙林  
可是她记得的她是谁？  
不知道，或许两者都有，不能否认斯莱特林的情感在她脑子里影响着她。会说蛇语，看到银色绿色会开心，看到斯莱特林学院的小孩子们活得压抑会心疼……可是她根本不记得关于斯莱特林的一切。她知道，斯莱特林的驻院幽灵一直在偷偷看她，大约是认识她的，她看到那个眼神空洞的幽灵也会有心痛的感觉，可是她不敢去跟他接触，她不记得过去，不记得那些对他来说重要的回忆，她……不想让那个幽灵失望难过。普绪克得知她失忆之后泫然欲泣的表情还在她眼前，她怎么能让他们为他担心，她是斯莱特林，她理应保护他们。  
“以我萨拉查·斯莱特林的名义，霍格沃茨所有的斯莱特林必然在我的保护之下……”脑中又飞快地划过什么，萨拉查隐约间看到了一个阴暗的房间，房间里漂浮着好几个环环相扣的复杂魔法阵，空中飘动着金色的魔纹，这个房间好熟悉。萨拉查找了个地方发动幻影移行，这还是她头一次做这种地点不明的幻影移行，多少有点担心，幸好霍格沃茨没让她失望，斯莱特林阁下也没有因为幻影移行失败分体惨死，可喜可贺可喜可贺。  
萨拉查看到那个房间的一瞬间就愣住了，她看到了一个一模一样的她，她看到了萨拉查斯莱特林！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查：我是谁我在哪你又是谁？


	11. 圣诞前

第十一章 圣诞前  
萨拉查看着自己的脸慢慢接近产生了一种恍惚的感觉。  
“初次见面，身负斯莱特林血脉的我的后人，我叫萨拉查·斯莱特林，欢迎来到霍格沃茨的防御之间。”对面的斯莱特林公爵穿着华丽眼神冷淡态度倨傲，走路的时候连袍子都没有晃动，“这是我留下的记忆影像。”  
斯莱特林公爵转过身去指着魔法阵的边缘一个不起眼的凹槽，缓慢而冷淡地说：“那是魔法阵的核心，若你愿意，将你的血液滴入，从此以后你会代替我，成为斯莱特林新的守护者，若你不愿意，就离开。”斯莱特林公爵说完之后身形就渐渐消失了。离开？萨拉查肯定，自己要是现在踏出房门，一定有十个以上的一忘皆空等着她。被自己算计的感觉不算多好，萨拉查还是把血滴入核心，一瞬间，房间里亮起了繁复的魔法阵，一行行文字在萨拉查眼前闪过，重新激活的防御体系让萨拉查无端知道了很多事情。  
“以斯莱特林守护者的名义，是谁在消耗防御体系的魔力。”萨拉查的指尖闪动着月白色的荧光，房间里的魔法咒文明明灭灭，最后变成一个名字——雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克。  
见鬼。  
萨拉查重新激活防御体系之后，和防御体系相关的事情时时刻刻都在往她脑子里钻，包括过去的自己留下的记忆。  
根据记忆，萨拉查在霍格沃茨建成后开始对城堡原有的防御体系进行改良，萨拉查偷偷摸摸对防御体系动了手脚，使得防御体系会多偏向斯莱特林一些，后来，某件事情后，萨拉查干脆把防御体系变成一个变相的守护咒，但凡是未毕业的斯莱特林学生，无论受到什么样的伤害，灵魂不会消失，肉体不会死亡。一旦有学生触动防御体系，霍格沃茨就会大量从萨拉查那里吸收魔力警醒萨拉查。  
之前萨拉查远在伊法魔尼，而且没有呼唤霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨处于沉睡阶段，后来她回家了之后这种情况才展现出来，只是萨拉查本身魔力强大，要不是对自己的检查，这会还根本发现不了。  
雷古勒斯·布莱克。提到这个名字萨拉查就头疼，剧情她多少还记得，只是雷古勒斯原著剧情里似乎是死了？还是变成阴尸了？记不清，反正是没有活下来。萨拉查没有记忆，她对待阴尸没有经验，也不知道怎么处理变成阴尸的人，但是放着对方在那种鬼地方斯莱特林肯定是不会的，那么也就是说要去布莱克老宅？要命了，布莱克老宅在哪来着？什么什么广场12号？  
“格里莫广场12号。”最终还是维多利亚给出了地址和路线。要尽快解决，但是不能急躁，校长在霍格沃茨拥有很大的权限，必须不能让邓布利多怀疑，她不能现在离开被邓布利多严密监视的学校，就算霍格沃茨能隐藏她的踪迹，邓布利多还是能知道她“不在”霍格沃茨这个事实，毕竟她没办法凭空变出一个伊莎贝尔来。  
斯莱特林一旦决定要做什么，必然要达到目的，毒蛇收起毒牙藏起踪迹掩盖杀意是为了一击毙命。  
一直到圣诞假期之前，萨拉查都一直在给苏菲亚写信。这家伙毕业之后当了伊法魔尼的教授，在学校和美国魔法部里都颇有人脉。  
十二月中，一直猫头鹰一头栽进邓布利多面前的蜂蜜里，挣扎了几下，努力把自己从一滩甜腻腻的液体中拯救出来，然后不耐烦地啄着邓布利多的手指。  
萨拉查挑挑眉，看起了自己手中的信件。  
“亲爱的贝尔小美人：  
很高兴你终于在伟大的斯莱特林阁下的‘怀抱’里了，感觉如何？对了，关于你寄过来的巨怪和凤凰羽毛相性的试验，真遗憾没有对照组。对了，美国魔法部之前似乎想要举办交流活动，我试着和他们提了一嘴霍格沃茨，如果我没有估计错误的话，霍格沃茨的校长应该已经收到正式信件了，也许我们圣诞节会来，记得给我准备礼物哦。  
你忠实的，苏菲亚。”  
萨拉查低低地笑了出来，她将信件收好很好，愉快地把下巴搁在手掌上，胳膊撑着桌面，眼睛笑得眯了起来。  
“伊莎贝尔，你最近都心情很好。”邓布利多看完来自美国魔法部的信件之后第一个想起的就是萨拉查。萨拉查笑得纯真：“苏菲亚说这个圣诞节要来看我。”“苏菲亚？”邓布利多问道，很经常听到她说出这个名字，“是伊莎贝尔在伊法魔尼的朋友吗？”萨拉查点点头：“苏菲亚是我在伊法魔尼最好的朋友，她要来看我，我当然高兴。”苏菲亚干得漂亮！有一个光明正大不在学校的理由，斯莱特林公爵心情明快，哪怕英国魔法界那些大贵族再怎么不喜欢美国人，她都想要帮他们拉个皮条，多个退路总是好的，斯莱特林不会把鸡蛋压在一个篮子里，别说什么在英国的百年千年根基，人都没了，财产都给魔法部坑完了，要啥没啥，还不如出了事跑去美国，投资最重要的就是会跑路啊。想她当年穿越前可是做过投资的，专门和庞氏操盘手玩跑路游戏，那叫一个驾轻就熟，搞得最后她的名字上了庞氏圈子的黑名单。  
如果有千年前斯莱特林的学生就知道，斯莱特林院长的心情非常直白地反映在作业量和扣分上，比如现在，斯莱特林公爵心情愉悦，连带着作业都少了，顺带一提，为了入乡随俗，也为了让那群一看到自己就皱着眉的小崽子，萨拉查的作业从数字数变成了以羊皮纸的长度论，大大方便了那群想要划水摸鱼的小家伙们。  
圣诞节前最后一节课是周三的格兰芬多和斯莱特林合班上课，萨拉查本来预计放过那群小家伙的，就连讲义都准备的很少。平心而论，她的课堂算是比较和平的，一般情况下斯莱特林不会大面积扣分，小动物们来上课甚至连教材都可以不用带，贴心的斯莱特林教授会把这节课的板书让那群小家伙们带走。萨拉查从来不想在这方面为难自己的学生，要知道连续两个小时高强度上课连她自己都会需要走神一会，更不要提那群小孩子了。  
“那么，通过前几节课我们初步对黑魔法有一个简单的了解，从今天开始正式进入黑魔法防御阶段的学习，首先，谁能告诉我，防御黑魔法的目的是什么，最好的防御手段是什么。”萨拉查的目光学生们脸上扫过，“格兰杰小姐。”赫敏站起来，她和萨拉查算是比较熟悉了，差不多已经知道这个老师恨透了上课背教材的性格，所以万事通小姐把手摁在没有打开过的教材上，自信地说：“黑魔法防御是为了让我们不受到伤害，最好的防御手段就是不要被黑魔法攻击。”萨拉查勾起唇角：“漂亮的回答，格兰芬多加两分。”她期待的目光扫过斯莱特林们，小蛇们没什么表示，他们充分了解了这个伊芙林教授的授课风格，虽然喜欢斯莱特林阁下，但是从来不吝啬给格兰芬多加分，她甚至会用矛盾的眼神看向他们。萨拉查又等了一会，没有斯莱特林起来回答问题，她内心叹了口气，继续讲课。  
“那么，除了避开，当我们不得已要面对黑魔法的时候，要怎么做才能避免被咒语接触到呢？简而言之，消除黑魔法的方法有三种，首先是同样强大的白魔法；其次是更加强大的黑魔法，最后是解咒，当然，解咒是一种很复杂的事情，不是简单就能学会的，历史上优秀的解咒师寥寥无几，所以我们需要着重于前两点。”  
“那么这里我们需要穿插一个知识点，关于白魔法，虽然说广义白魔法包括很多魔法，比如盔甲护身、速速愈合等，但是依然有很多强大的白魔法并没有流传下来，究其原因，很大一部分是因为血统，不同于尖端黑魔法，高深的白魔法只有纯血统白巫师才能够使用，比如戈德里克·格兰芬多阁下，根据《中世纪魔法生物研究》记载，格兰芬多阁下曾经有过接触独角兽的经历，由此可见，他应该是一个纯血白巫师，毕竟独角兽是不会接近成年男子的。”  
“而尖端黑魔法则不同，就像我之前说的，根据魔法的平衡交换原则，黑魔法付出的代价总要高上一点，而并没有使用上的血统限制，这一点在尖端黑魔法上体现得淋漓尽致，也就是说，只要能付得起代价，谁都能够使用高深的黑魔法。而理论和实际总是有差距的，事实上是，大部分巫师付不起那种代价。但是，黑魔法毕竟还是能够使用的，因此流传了下来，并不像白魔法那样大部分都失传了。”  
“不过决定魔法效果强大与否因素有很多，这个咒语本身的起点、巫师本身的魔力水平、巫师使用了多少魔力……只要巫师本人足够强大，盔甲护身抵消索命咒也不是没有可能。”  
讲到这里的时候，萨拉查停顿了一下，她留给那些小孩子们充分的时间把目光落在救世主身上，犹豫了一下，还是决定就地取材。  
“讲完了白魔法，再讲讲用黑魔法防御黑魔法……让我们以血缘守护魔法举例。这是一种需要强烈情感才能使用的黑魔法，以施咒人自身性命为代价，被使用血缘守护的对象在魔力水平趋于平衡——一般我们成为成年——之前，不会被直接索取性命的黑魔法影响。当然，对于被守护的人来说，确实是黑魔法防御，不过就施咒人的角度来看，这其实是一种献祭。”  
萨拉查说完之后跟没事人一样若无其事地想要进行下一个重点，哈利忽然举起了手：“教授，我有问题。”萨拉查点点头：“波特先生，说吧。”哈利努力地站了起来，这个伊芙林教授一直都没有对他有什么特别的态度，没有因为他是别人传言的救世主就特别痛恨或关照他，无论是不是因为她是美国人，对英国救世主不了解，这都让他忽然有勇气问她。“教授，是不是无论是谁，只要有血缘守护咒，就能逃过索命咒？没有什么特别的地方。”萨拉查认真地看了他一会，露出了一个温柔的、专属于学生们的笑容，点头：“对于我来说，一个借着他人献祭在索命咒下活下来的人本身并不特别，那个活下来的人的特别之处在于他对于施咒人来说是特别的，仅此而已。”哈利忽然就觉得有些哽咽，你不是特别的，别人被这么说或许会觉得生气，可是哈利忽然就特别庆幸，确实如此，他没有什么大不了的，活下来并不是他的能力，只是因为他的父母罢了，他只是一个没有什么特别地方的小男孩，如果可以，他宁愿要自己的家人。“谢谢你，教授。”萨拉查看向快要在课堂上哭出来的救世主，瘪瘪嘴说道：“好了，坐下吧波特先生，既然你的疑惑得到解决。”  
考虑到是圣诞节假期，萨拉查留下了三英尺的论文并且体贴地让他们在圣诞假期结束后一个礼拜之内交上来。  
伴随着小动物们幽怨的眼神，斯莱特林教授心情非常好地扑向她的办公室迎来她的假期。


	12. 第十二章 布莱克老宅

伊法魔尼和美国魔法国会的人拜访霍格沃茨，全体教职员出去迎接那是一定的。萨拉查一个气味诱导咒把奇洛教授的自然体香引导到邓布利多鼻子下，站在奇洛教授边笑得一脸期待和温柔。  
“很荣幸能见到你，邓布利多校长，我是美国魔法国会的傲罗，奥尔柯特·十二树。”奥尔柯特一如以往绷着一张死人脸，苏菲亚在旁边笑嘻嘻地说：“你好，邓布利多校长，我叫冯塔纳，苏菲亚·冯塔纳。请不要介意，奥尔柯特就是这个性子。”邓布利多当然不会和远道而来的客人计较，更何况他还要从这几个人那里打听伊莎贝尔·伊芙林呢，他笑呵呵地：“当然当然，年轻有为的人总是有傲气的资本，年轻就是好啊。你就是苏菲亚吗，伊莎贝尔经常说起你呢。”苏菲亚笑了笑：“真高兴我那个总是少女怀春的朋友还没有忘记我。”萨拉查没有接话，她给了苏菲亚一个眼神。冯塔纳家族算是美国魔法国会的有名姓氏，艾吉尔伯特·冯塔纳毕竟也是当过伊法魔尼校长的人。斯莱特林公爵的心不在伊法魔尼，如果不是有利益，又怎么会无缘无故和谁结交。  
邓布利多带着奥尔柯特和苏菲亚在霍格沃茨内参观，一起来接待的教授里只留下了麦格教授和萨拉查。邓布利多一边有话没话地跟苏菲亚聊起萨拉查在伊法魔尼的生活，苏菲亚早就收到了朋友的暗示，话语之间滴水不漏，她说出来的，也是萨拉查目前为止表现出来的。  
和伊法魔尼的人没有套到消息，苏菲亚和奥尔柯特傍晚就离开了，苏菲亚和萨拉查约了一起参观伦敦，奥尔柯特要早些休息，他第二天约见了英国魔法部部长。  
三人离开霍格沃茨，萨拉查带着他们来到她在英国买下的庄园，她早就在庄园里准备好了客房，而且绝对是按照苏菲亚和奥尔柯特的喜好布置的。  
“欢迎来到我家，喝点什么吗，还是老样子？”萨拉查问道，虽然家养小精灵也可以代劳，但必要的时候她不介意出卖厨艺。“嗯，老样子。”苏菲亚一边打量着客厅里的布景一边点头，奥尔柯特也轻声嗯了一下，萨拉查于是走进厨房很快冲了两杯奶茶出来。  
一个斯莱特林要想要讨人喜欢并不困难，尤其是毒蛇祖宗。仿佛天性一般的细致观察和几年的交往让萨拉查对于苏菲亚和奥尔柯特的口味相当了解，她想要讨好人，那必然是每一分每一毫的力气都不会多出，每一个眼神都有意义。  
“好了奥尔柯特，怎么连个客套话都不会说了？”奶茶端上来之后，苏菲亚才慢悠悠地问。奥尔柯特是傲罗，常年和各种人勾心斗角，自然比她要敏锐。“摄魂取念大师仅凭眼神接触就能知道初步窥探一个人的内心。”奥尔柯特吹了吹奶茶，冷淡地说，作为一个傲罗，看到对方仿佛可以看透你内心想法的眼神总归是不舒服的。苏菲亚惊讶了一下，然后说：“我倒是没有感觉到……可能是身上带着防御物品的缘故吧。”奥尔柯特略带无语地吞下一块萨拉查拿出来的茶点，然后看向她：“苏菲亚到底把时间花到哪里去了，大脑封闭术也不会。”“嘿，这可不是必修课！”苏菲亚抗议，“我又不用去战斗。”角蛇学院里多出学术型人才，苏菲亚也确实不缺人保护。奥尔柯特哼了一声，又看向萨拉查：“你能多给她准备一点防御物品吗，我觉得她大概哪一天被人吃了都不晓得。”萨拉查一本正经地点头：“当然当然。”苏菲亚气得直接扑到奥尔柯特身上抗议。  
两人闹了一会之后苏菲亚才想起来正事，“说起来贝尔，你在霍格沃茨找你的斯莱特林公爵的事情怎么样了，有没有见到画像？”萨拉查低下头，做出一副不甘心的样子：“还没有，但没有画像也没关系，只要我在霍格沃茨，我就能感受到斯莱特林阁下，这可是斯莱特林阁下创办的学校啊。”“伊法魔尼也跟斯莱特林有关啊，你怎么不留在伊法魔尼，英国有什么好的，人生地不熟，贵族还装逼。”苏菲亚完全没有一点自己正在说咱脏话的自觉。萨拉查歪着头想了想，说：“不一样，斯莱特林阁下的温柔是别人不能比的，斯莱特林阁下……”苏菲亚急忙打断萨拉查的自夸模式，抛出另一个问题：“对了，你要在英国魔法部搞什么事情吗？”苏菲亚是政治嗅觉迟钝了一点，但她绝对不傻，萨拉查特意在信件里暗示了要奥尔柯特代表美国魔法国会前来，必然是有理由的，要知道，奥尔柯特可是刺探情报的好手，不是很熟识的人轻易请不动。“嗯，奥尔柯特，你能帮我去英国魔法部打听布莱克家族的事情吗？”萨拉查问道，“要能拿出来闲聊的大事。”这个要求怎么听都很矛盾，但奥尔柯特只是挑眉表示了解。萨拉查心里松了一口气，又开始和他们聊起日常生活。  
第二天一早，奥尔柯特就离开了，萨拉查带着苏菲亚到对角巷逛街，这算是苏菲亚第一次到英国旅游，萨拉查自然是给她好好介绍了一番。  
“这里是脱凡成衣店，售卖一些很有品味的衣服，有时候能遇见英国魔法界的大贵族。”萨拉查忽然拉着苏菲亚进了店铺，“难得来一次，买点特产回去吧。”苏菲亚困惑地眨眨眼，她常年混迹于实验室和教室，并不需要这种精致需要好好保养的衣服，萨拉查理应是知道的。  
“我想，你应该是马尔福先生和马尔福夫人吧。”萨拉查没有管苏菲亚困惑的眼神，她直白地表达了她走进店铺的目的。从店铺内一闪而过的一对背影显眼的夫妇让她下意识想到斯莱特林学院内那个小马尔福，斯莱特林公爵很果断地走进店铺。铂金色头发的男子和他身边微微抬着下巴的女子同时回头，大马尔福点了点他矜贵的下巴，慢吞吞地拖长了语调悠长地说：“我想，你就是霍格沃茨今年新任的助教，伊芙林小姐。以及……欢迎你，伊法魔尼的教授。”苏菲亚暗自瞪了萨拉查一眼，然后爽快地点点头：“很高兴见到你，马尔福先生、马尔福夫人，我叫冯塔纳，苏菲亚·冯塔纳。”大马尔福哼了一声，用悠扬的咏叹调问道：“那么，容我说一句恭喜，祝愿伊芙林小姐和冯塔纳小姐重逢愉快。”马尔福夫人忽然开口，语调和善地说：“伊芙林小姐和冯塔纳小姐也是来定制衣物的吗？”萨拉查点头：“考虑到之后会是麦格教授正式带领苏菲亚在对角巷游览，我想现在先带苏菲亚来看看我觉得比较好的地方，毕竟先入为主总是吃香，我想成为第一个带苏菲亚游览对角巷的人。”苏菲亚听完不再说话，萨拉查的语言技巧一直让她叹为观止，这个在哪都能睡着的适应力极强的朋友应该是在和英国大贵族打哑谜，她还是不要开口的好。马尔福夫人微笑着点头：“那么祝愿二位游览愉快，我们还要去接小龙，就先告辞了。”萨拉查也笑了笑：“小马尔福先生果然很好地遗传了二位的优点呢，那么告辞，祝圣诞安康。”圣诞安康？真是什么奇怪的美国说法，马尔福夫人心中疑惑，却不表现出来，只是笑着点点头：“圣诞安康，伊芙林小姐、冯塔纳小姐。”萨拉查笑着目送他们离开，在心里哀叹自己的演技不到位，只是圣诞快乐这种话她实在说不出口，巫师庆祝死对头的生日什么的，太考验斯莱特林公爵的忍耐力了。  
马尔福夫妇离开后，苏菲亚立刻拽着萨拉查问话，“我可爱的伊莎贝尔在说些什么呢，我怎么一个字也听不懂。”萨拉查摆上一副无辜的表情：“想给你买件衣服，恰好遇上学生的家长罢了，可怜的苏菲亚是忽然不会说英文了吗？”苏菲亚叹了口气，换了个话题：“好吧，那你打算给我买什么样的衣服？”萨拉查挑起唇角笑了笑。  
一个多小时后，苏菲亚带着一件深蓝色的礼服裙和一整套墨绿色首饰离开，萨拉查跟在后面一脸笑意，就好像刚刚花了一千多加隆的不是自己一样。  
“伊莎贝尔，你到底哪里来那么多钱，霍格沃茨教授工资那么高？”  
“唔，苏菲亚不会决定真的从你那可怜的朋友那里白白收下那些东西吧。”  
“少来，你会吃亏？有什么事，说吧。”苏菲亚才不相信萨拉查会平白无故做事情呢，这家伙在学校什么都要讲求效率最大化，连考试时间都要省下来，是个实实在在的实用主义者，怎么会做没有用的事情。  
“我需要离开霍格沃茨的借口……这几个晚上我有一些事情要去处理，如果邓布利多来了你帮我挡回去。”  
“所以，你在庄园里施加反守护神咒迷惑咒，都是在提防霍格沃茨的校长？我以为你喜欢霍格沃茨。”苏菲亚惊讶地问。  
“两码事，也可以是一码事，毕竟校长警惕黑魔法和斯莱特林。”萨拉查直接说，她谨慎地观察着苏菲亚的神情，如果这个小姑娘露出了什么类似于吃惊警惕不可思议之类的……斯莱特林公爵还没想好就被苏菲亚一把抱进怀里。“伊莎贝尔，感谢梅林你不是真的迟钝不关心外界，奥尔柯特和我一直在担心你跑来英国会被那群大贵族和老狐狸吃进去骨头都不留下。”小姑娘紧紧地抱着她的朋友，一副终于能够安下心的样子。她毫无防备，一点也不知道斯莱特林公爵刚刚掐灭了自己指尖的一忘皆空。  
是夜，苏菲亚床头放着复方汤剂，萨拉查在维多利亚的带领下来到布莱克老宅前方。


	13. 第十三章 雷古勒斯·布莱克

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 菲尼亚斯·布莱克：你是谁，为什么能够进入布莱克老宅？  
> 萨拉查：呵呵，你猜我是谁。

三位数的保护咒语，很优秀，想要不惊动所有的咒语进入老宅，难度系数极大，萨拉查不知道如果自己没有失忆会不会好一点，但她知道，现在失忆了的斯莱特林公爵对这些复杂的、甚至有些见都没见过的咒语没有什么好办法。当然，她可以借着实力玩一把暴力拆迁，但是会惊动魔法部也就算了，夺魂咒和修改记忆也不是难事，只是根据普绪克和维多利亚说的，千年前的阿特兰特·布莱克是她的学生，她不想破坏自己学生的庄园，而且，布莱克家族似乎还有人当过校长，在校长室和布莱克老宅都有画像，也要想个办法杜绝画像间谍。霍格沃茨很多契约都跟防御体系有联系，作为防御体系的建立者，萨拉查能感知到很多东西。  
在萨拉查琢磨着如何解咒的时候，维多利亚在她手里困惑地问：“萨拉查，你在想什么，不进去吗？”“我以为，我正在想办法进去。”萨拉查回答，话说这布莱克老宅的防护也太好了，怪不得凤凰社会在这里开会，这要解咒没有个一两个月实在是做不来。“萨拉查，阿特兰特的庄园不会对你设防。”维多利亚催促道，“你还真是，忘了个彻底。”萨拉查诡异地沉默了一会，语气沉闷地问：“维多利亚，我当初，应该没有跟自己的学生来一场什么禁忌之恋吧？”“当然不，哦，你不会想知道你当初的伴侣的，事实上，你当初失踪，也是因为他。”维多利亚语调嘲讽地说，“说真的，斯莱特林院长挑选伴侣的眼神是当初斯莱特林学院上下一致公认的糟糕。”“所以，是谁？”萨拉查随口问道，她其实不抱太多希望，当初自己一直是男性的身份，结果谈了个男朋友，由此可见她一个女人找了一个非异性恋伴侣，她实在不对自己那段恋情抱有什么希望。“不，不要问我，我讨厌那个家伙，让他腐烂在千年前吧。”维多利亚恨恨地说，她对于让自家巫师失踪一千年还失忆变小的混蛋恨得咬牙切齿，巴不得萨拉查永远不要想起来。萨拉查低下头看了看，还是决定不要继续追问下去了，按照历史的显示，她至少有一个孩子，梅林在上，她一点也不想知道那段该死的历史，就让千年前的人在千年前继续找她吧。  
就像维多利亚说的，萨拉查顺利进入了格里莫广场12号，事实上，在萨拉查进入大门之后她才发现，如果不是布莱克老宅对她不设防，她甚至不应该能感受到那些乱七八糟的防御魔法。  
阴暗、破旧，仿佛废墟一般的大厅让萨拉查忽然无端地感觉有点心酸，这是她学生的房子，这里本该是优雅华贵的。面前传来一阵魔法波动，一个神经兮兮的家养小精灵出现在萨拉查面前骂人。啊，家养小精灵也快要疯了吗？这里闲置了多久呢？布莱克家族变成什么样了呢？萨拉查解除隐匿咒语端起斯莱特林公爵的架子，冷淡的话语伴随着魔力从嘴里吐出：“我想，布莱克应该不会没落到只有一个话都说不清楚的家养小精灵吧。”  
“啊，你是谁，克利切没有用，没有保护好庄园，让女主人失望了，又让不三不四的人进来了……”随着萨拉查的话语说出口，那只还穿着破破烂烂围裙的小精灵出现在她眼前骂骂咧咧，斯莱特林公爵沉默了一下，不耐烦地用魔杖点了一下那只家养小精灵，克利切立刻就惊恐的发现自己说不出任何话语，他死命抓住喉咙想要用自己的脑袋去撞墙，萨拉查在那只小精灵把自己撞死之前冷着声音开口：“听听，一个把布莱克庄园保护得很好的家养小精灵，让我猜猜看，布莱克没落多少年了呢？”“你又是谁，怎么能进入布莱克家的。”墙上一个画像谨慎地看着萨拉查，斯莱特林公爵转过身去，目光在画框下方的名字上停留了几秒，然后点了点他一直抬着的下巴算是打招呼：“布莱克家的某位熟人罢了。”各式各样的魅惑咒反探测咒在她身上，斯莱特林一点也不担心自己被识破，但她还是谨慎地保留了自己的身份，千年前还有人在找她，谁知道他们会不会穿越过来，不到万不得已，萨拉查·斯莱特林不会出现在任何人的面前。“熟人？”画像里的女人不屑地冷笑了几下，萨拉查忽然走到目光一顿，径直走向一幅画像，画像里的男子用一种探究的目光看着她，被窥视的感觉很不好，斯莱特林伸出她带着手套的手指轻轻点了几下，正要给菲尼亚斯·布莱克的画像上下咒，她的手忽然一顿，勾起唇角：“为邓布利多效力，或者当我的间谍。”菲尼亚斯·布莱克，霍格沃茨的某一任校长，在校长室留下画像的他必须为霍格沃茨的校长效力。“那么你应当知道，阁下，这个契约……”菲尼亚斯没有把话说完，但这个斯莱特林毫无疑问做出了一个漂亮的回答。萨拉查笑出了声，那个笑声中的倨傲和自信太过明显，让人无法忽略，只要和霍格沃茨沾边，天大的契约都要为创始人的意志让步。  
斯莱特林象征性地伸手虚虚地在空中划了一道，作为防御体系的缔结者，改变一个画像的强制契约还是易如反掌的。“那么，期待着与尊贵纯粹的布莱克的再次合作。”萨拉查把话语拖得又长又冷，“我想一个合格的斯莱特林知道怎么做，不是吗。”她丢下这么一句话，然后就转身去处理家养小精灵的事情了，菲尼亚斯是聪明人，自然知道怎么配合她，他必须配合她，如果他还有那么一点在意布莱克家族。而她要先和这个家养小精灵聊聊，这布莱克庄园这么落魄少不了这个家养小精灵的消极怠工。  
“那么，克利切是吧，布莱克家族还有合格的继承人吗？”萨拉查问，她其实特别想直接抓起克利切让他带路，但是显然这种做法逻辑上圆不过来。“呜呜，小主人……雷古勒斯小主人，可是他……”克利切提起伤心事哭哭啼啼没个尽头，甚至也不追究萨拉查私闯庄园了，但就是死活不说到底什么是，萨拉查一开始还想耐心一点等他自己说，等了几分钟之后，不耐烦地斯莱特林公爵用魔法抓起有些年纪的家养小精灵，“带我去找雷古勒斯·布莱克，他还没死。”斯莱特林脑子疼，那边霍格沃茨一直在嚷嚷有个没毕业的斯莱特林生命垂危，这边克利切还在哭丧，她都想立刻滚回一千年前了。  
“小主人……小主人没死！可是克利切亲眼看见的，小主人被拖进……克利切却连小主人交代的最后的任务都完成不了，克利切不是好精灵……”克利切哭得更加难过了，哦对了，还有个斯莱特林的挂坠盒呢，萨拉查更加头疼，这要不是布莱克家的小精灵，她都有抽魔杖甩夺魂咒的冲动了。  
话说之间，菲尼亚斯已经从校长室回来，亲身感受契约改变的菲尼亚斯一回来就看到那个看不清身形的人对着自己家族的家养小精灵问着什么，似乎是家养小精灵一直不肯配合，菲尼亚斯觉得自己冷汗都要冒出来了，能够改变霍格沃茨的契约，这位哪是他能够怠慢得起的，他立刻开口：“克利切！”听到菲尼亚斯的声音，克利切立刻停止了哭泣冲到菲尼亚斯的画框前，“菲尼亚斯主人，有什么命令吗，可是克利切不是一个好精灵……”“那位阁下要你做什么，照着做。”菲尼亚斯沉着脸命令，他真庆幸他看不清那位阁下的表情。  
梅林在上，萨拉查在布莱克老宅带着五个小时才顺利让克利切带着自己来到雷古勒斯和克利切被迫分开的地方，那个伏地魔藏魂器的地方。当然，萨拉查不会表现出她知道这个事情，既然克利切说雷古勒斯禁止他说出去，她也不会去问，她对于欣赏家养小精灵惩罚自己一点兴趣也没有，倒不如说，斯莱特林公爵对这种事有一种诡异的抗拒，不仅来自穿越前的自己，还有一种，从记忆深处传来的抗拒。  
“就是这里，就是这里，雷古勒斯小主人就是在这里……”克利切来到了地方就又开始疯狂的哭泣，并且疯狂地用自己的额头撞击地面，“克利切没有完成小主人的命令，克利切不是好精灵……”萨拉查毫不犹豫地用一个束缚咒把克利切扔到一边然后开始探究这个藏在山洞里的湖。  
很浓郁的黑暗气息，湖底有黑暗魔法生物。  
斯莱特林公爵回忆着剧情，她抚摸着维多利亚，问道：“能应付阴尸吗？”“我可是你的魔杖！”维多利亚叫道，似乎对被自己的巫师怀疑相当不满。萨拉查在心里笑了笑，她是没把握的，但维多利亚这么一叫她也就安心了一些。阴尸喜欢鲜活的生命和温暖的灵魂，斯莱特林公爵从自己的空间袋里拿了一瓶高级灵魂魔药出来，她曾经在伊法魔尼研究过几个月摄魂怪，当时她发现摄魂怪很喜欢她的高级灵魂魔药的味道，于是猜测用这些魔药一样可以吸引在这里饿了几十年的阴尸。  
果然，湖水中传来了不安分的波动，斯莱特林公爵抖了抖手腕，从脖子上把普绪克扯下来低声问道：“普绪克，能去底下带一个人来吗？”普绪克是千年蛇怪，阴尸在她眼里都是味道不太好的储备粮，小姑娘完全不带怕的，摇摇尾巴用晶亮的眼神看向萨拉查：“唔，主人要带谁呀？”萨拉查想了想，说：“一个和‘斯莱特林’这个名字有契约的霍格沃茨的学生。”普绪克和自己的是灵魂契约，多少也可以感受到跟自己有契约的人，斯莱特林当初的防御体系就是在分院帽分院的时候动手脚，用了一个类似姓名契约的契约使得每一个斯莱特林的学生都和这个形式建立联系。普绪克眨眨黄玉色的眼睛表示了解：“主人的学生！普绪克知道了。”她不讨厌巫师幼崽，更加是喜欢她家主人学院的学生。  
小姑娘在湖底摸索半天，湖底藏着的的阴尸受到蛇怪的刺激都动了起来，萨拉查懒洋洋地用魔咒把觊觎她魔药的阴尸扔在一边，过了好一会，湖面上浮现出蛇怪巨大的脑袋，普绪克用尾巴小心翼翼地卷着一个面色发黑全身上下都被严重侵蚀的少年游了回来，顺便睁眼瞪死了一个试图从她怀里把少年抢走的阴尸。萨拉查伸出手用魔咒检查了一下，确实是雷古勒斯·布莱克，也确实还没有死，但是看这个样子，要是没有什么特别的办法这个少年恐怕永远都醒不过来了。  
把雷古勒斯带给被她关在一边的克利切之后这个年迈的小精灵一看到雷古勒斯就扑了过来，然后在少年身边以头抢地，真是难为了他，雷古勒斯这么一个样子都能认出来。萨拉查对这个小精灵稍微改观了一点，她认真地思考了一下，然后直接让克利切带着他们回布莱克老宅，继续呆在这里对这个少年没有好处，他的身体和灵魂都被侵蚀阴尸得太严重，斯莱特林一时之间能想到的办法都会对这个少年造成不可逆的永久伤害，她需要想想办法。


	14. 第十四章 威胁马尔福

萨拉查带着雷古勒斯回到布莱克老宅之后领略了布莱克夫人的哭声，她现在一点也不觉得克利切过分了，完全是什么主人什么小精灵，一脉相承。  
不过她把雷古勒斯带回格里莫广场12号不只是想要给这个少年一个好一点的环境，她还有自己的考量。这个时代的斯莱特林丢掉的声誉必需是这个时代的斯莱特林自己拿回来，她的小蛇们必须是一群有担当的人。  
萨拉查在布莱克老宅施加了更多的保密咒语，这里日后就是她活动的地方，必须十二万分的谨慎，就连克利切都被她施加了十多个保密咒，梅林在上斯莱特林一点也不相信家养小精灵的演技。  
做好准备之后，萨拉查思索片刻，诡异地笑了笑，压低声音直接对菲尼亚斯说：“菲尼亚斯，方便去马尔福庄园传个消息吗？”菲尼亚斯能有什么办法，他在画框里欠了欠身子，闪着狂热的眼神恭敬地说：“随时为您效力，尊敬的阁下。”萨拉查扫过周围的画像，说：“去给卢修斯·马尔福传消息，就说有一位与布莱克和马尔福都有深切关系的人不日即将拜访马尔福庄园……希望马尔福家主能赏脸招待一下可怜的我。”萨拉查后半句话的语调充满了嘲讽，菲尼亚斯还有什么不明白的地方，他应了一声就消失在画框里了。萨拉查眨眨眼，也从布莱克老宅消失了，她有些道具没带来，还不能去马尔福庄园。  
萨拉查回到自己庄园的时候已经是第二天中午了，苏菲亚正窝在沙发里看书，看到她回来也只是坐着打了个招呼，随意得很。  
“看起来心情不错？”萨拉查问道，“要喝点什么？”她不是很喜欢家养小精灵的神经质，而且很多巫师的魔法对家养小精灵不起作用，斯莱特林一向谨慎，她不会在自己庄园里放不稳定因素，有什么事情都是自己做的。苏菲亚倒也不奇怪，毕竟伊莎贝尔的脾气在伊法魔尼就是出了名的怪异，她也不客气，直接点餐：“奶茶和火腿三文治，我还没吃午饭。”萨拉查笑了笑，挥了挥魔杖，食材和工具就自己动了起来。苏菲亚看了看萨拉查，没有问她去做什么了，她知道，萨拉查有自己的小秘密，作为朋友，她一点也不想去碰对方的底线，于是想了想，跳了个话题：“奥尔柯特说我们有时间去对角巷一起逛逛？你要的东西他还没给你。”萨拉查点点头，她把午餐送到她们面前，慢吞吞说：“奥尔柯特在魔法国会过得很不错啊看起来。”苏菲亚点点头：“无论怎么说，十二树家族影响力都放在那里。”萨拉查眯了眯眼，这不是废话吗，斯莱特林公爵的友谊又不会随便给别人。“后天早上怎么样，我今天要熬一点魔药。”萨拉查提议，苏菲亚立刻凑过去，伊莎贝尔的魔药是全伊法魔尼知名的效果好，她笑着问：“贝尔，你要做什么，也帮我熬点美容药剂呗。”萨拉查心思转了转，点头。  
苏菲亚本来就不是喜欢出门的，萨拉查在地下室熬魔药，她也乐得在屋子里看书，英国的书还有点意思。  
萨拉查在地下室处理魔药，普绪克在一边无聊地跟维多利亚叙旧聊天，萨拉查同时开了五六个坩埚，无论是伊法魔尼还是霍格沃茨，都不会有魔药大师推崇这种做法，但萨拉查就是很习惯。  
萨拉查回到房间里休息的时候苏菲亚已经看书看累了在沙发上睡着了，她把苏菲亚带去房间里安置好，然后回到自己房间里拿出双面镜，奥尔柯特严肃冷淡的脸出现在镜子里。  
斯莱特林的谨慎是镌刻在骨骼里的，她反复推敲着自己的每一个计划每一个细节，确保没有任何纰漏之后才决定开始实施计划。她已经谋划了十几年，从进入伊法魔尼开始，萨拉查就在准备了，这时候不允许有任何问题。  
从奥尔柯特那里拿到了她拜托对方准备的魔药药材，斯莱特林再次出现在布莱克老宅。  
布莱克老宅和马尔福庄园的壁炉一直都是连通的，但是要知道飞路网网络一直都在魔法部和凤凰社的管控之下，布莱克老宅都已经死寂很久了，忽然的飞路网痕迹会引起魔法部和邓布利多的注意，萨拉查当然不想那么做，可她不认识马尔福庄园，她不能直接走去一个被保护的庄园，她需要从布莱克老宅出发，这里是唯一能够作为中转站的地方，无论多厉害的人来查，都不会从布莱克老宅查到伊莎贝尔·伊芙林那可怜的小庄园。  
给壁炉施加上她知道的所有保护性咒语，然后又把那些咒语尽可能隐藏起来，斯莱特林公爵握着从古灵阁妖精那里弄来的飞路粉去往马尔福庄园。她不信任外面购买的飞路粉，飞路粉的配方一直隐秘着，她不信任自己不了解的东西，不会在自己的机密计划里使用。而妖精不一样，妖精不喜欢巫师，魔法部也没办法把主意打到妖精头上，而且妖精喜欢她的黑暗气息，斯莱特林才敢使用妖精们制作的东西。  
踩着诡异的绿色火焰走出壁炉踏足马尔福庄园，斯莱特林一点也不介意自己惊吓到了正紧张地坐在客厅里商量对策的马尔福夫妇。  
“日安，马尔福先生、马尔福夫人，希望我的到来不算太过突然。”萨拉查一边缓慢地抚摸着自己的魔杖一边拖着悠长的语调不紧不慢地说。卢修斯一瞬间整个人都进入备战状态，他按捺住慌张把纳西莎·马尔福拉到自己身后，故作镇定地躬身：“是的，阁下，马尔福永远恭迎阁下的到来。”能让菲尼亚斯·布莱克当传信官的人，还和马尔福和布莱克有关……他不敢想下去。萨拉查语调不变，随意冷漠地说：“不邀请我坐下吗，卢修斯？”卢修斯紧张地说：“当然，请坐吧，阁下……纳西莎，去为阁下泡茶吧。”纳西莎应了一声，担忧地看了看卢修斯，然后慢慢走向厨房。萨拉查心里划过一丝满意，抬起眼看了看坐得僵硬万分的卢修斯，淡淡地说：“卢修斯，你很紧张？怎么，作为一个斯莱特林，你不希望我回来吗？”“不！”卢修斯下意识地捏了一下自己，他站起来深深地弯下腰，“阁下……主人，马尔福永远不会背叛主人，我们一直都在期待着主人的回归。”斯莱特林的表情冷了下来，很好很好，伏地魔这个该死的蠢孩子，把她的斯莱特林变成这副样子。“哦？比如呢，卢修斯？”萨拉查隐含怒意的语气一点也不隐瞒，周身的魔压也溢了出来。“我……我……”卢修斯额头的冷汗都出来了，在他不知道说什么的时候，纳西莎从门外端着托盘走了进来，她能够感受到客厅里危险的气氛，但是这位出身布莱克家族的小姐还是稳着自己的步伐把手里托盘放在精致的茶几上，然后恭敬地推到一边，和自己的丈夫站在一起，语调柔和地说：“主人……请用茶。”萨拉查的目光落在纳西莎身上，这位马尔福夫人双手交叉放在身体前方，手心朝内，层层叠叠的花边蕾丝遮住她的双手。斯莱特林忽然愉悦地笑了笑，卢修斯·马尔福借着泡茶的借口支开自己的夫人，而纳西莎·马尔福这是借着去厨房的功夫回去拿魔杖了？看来似乎也不那么无可救药？  
马尔福夫妇不是很能理解萨拉查忽然的笑声，两个人紧张地挪了挪位置，萨拉查不紧不慢地用自己的嘴唇碰了碰纳西莎拿来的茶水，然后伸出手一比，仿佛是庄园主人一般地说：“不用那么紧张，坐吧，卢修斯、纳西莎。”待到他们两个人战战兢兢地坐下之后，斯莱特林公爵才貌似不经意地说：“怎么一直都没看到小马尔福先生。”马尔福夫妇更加紧张，卢修斯开口了几次，发出一些无意义的声音之后才用顺畅的语句说道：“请您原谅，主人，小龙他在西弗勒斯那里学习魔药。”“哦？西弗勒斯，不是应该在邓布利多眼皮底下吗？”萨拉查拖长语调意味深长地问。“西弗勒斯现在应该在蜘蛛尾巷。”卢修斯回答这个问题的时候还算冷静，算是回答了萨拉查的深层问题。萨拉查安静了几秒，然后才在马尔福夫妇紧张的眼神中说：“让那孩子好好学点东西，也省得在霍格沃茨每天做些无意义的……挑衅。”“主人！主人，我知道了，我会好好告诫小龙的……”卢修斯真的连话都说不流利了，萨拉查的威胁太过明显，若不是放不下马尔福千年根基，他几乎想要带着妻子孩子远离英国了。  
斯莱特林阁下露出了个似笑非笑的表情看了卢修斯一会，然后从空间袋里拿出几瓶魔药和一张使用说明放在茶几上示意他们拿起来看，这才是她来找马尔福的原因。千年前，和萨拉查·斯莱特林最亲近的学生里，也就马尔福现在还能指望一下了。韦斯莱变成了格兰芬多世家，最后一个普林斯一心保护救世主，布莱克家唯一能指望的后代嫁给了马尔福，就剩下马尔福能做事了。  
“主人，这是……”卢修斯不敢置信地抬起头的时候，萨拉查已经变了一个模样，变成了一个样貌普通的金发法国男性，她拿出第二张写满了材料和做法的羊皮纸放到茶几上，“也许你愿意叫我。欧文·亚当斯。”她露出了个温润的笑容，偏偏语气里透露着说不出的诡异，“做个交易吧，马尔福夫人。”


	15. 第十五章 厄里斯魔镜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查：威胁马尔福真开心  
> 萨拉查：什么破镜子，连我的人都照不出来
> 
> （还没有出场的）戈德里克：我知道我知道，萨拉查镜子里的看到的人叫萨拉查·格兰芬多

纳西莎搞不懂，为什么是自己，她困惑地看向面前那个现在容貌英俊阳光的男子，谨慎地开口：“亚当斯阁下，马尔福家族的事情一向是我丈夫在打理。”萨拉查直白地说：“哦，这可不是什么马尔福家族的事，这可和布莱克有关，当然要找布莱克，不是嘛。”纳西莎愣了一下，她迅速在脑子里回想布莱克家族相关的一切，问道：“亚当斯阁下，请问是什么事情呢？”似乎对着这张脸，也不那么惧怕了。“我一向欣赏布莱克家的女性多余布莱克家族的男人。”萨拉查先说了一句没头没尾的话，然后慢悠悠地说拉长语调，“想见雷古勒斯吗？”雷古勒斯·布莱克，纳西莎布莱克的弟弟，几十年前失踪。  
马尔福夫妇的反应还是在萨拉查的预料之内的，纳西莎同意了交易之后，她不等对方发问，又摸出一个空间袋放在茶几上，笑着说：“我想，马尔福夫人也许知道怎么把这些东西的价值最大化。”她站起身抖了抖袍子，迈着优雅的步伐跨入壁炉，声音轻柔地宛如裹着蚕丝天鹅绒的尖刀，“如果你们做得足够好，我不介意让雷古勒斯·布莱克继续他在霍格沃茨的学业。对了，给我一只猫头鹰，你们也不想我找不到你们，对吧。”这是斯莱特林公爵最大程度地暗示。  
萨拉查并不担心，就原著里的表现来看，纳西莎足够圆滑狡诈，她肯定能够明白自己的意思，而自己的计划紧锣密鼓，敲诈完马尔福之后还有别的安排。萨拉查花了很多时间和苏菲亚以及奥尔柯特联络感情，一直到平安夜当晚他们两个才回美国，而萨拉查则选择悄悄回到霍格沃茨度过圣诞。  
创始人要是想在霍格沃茨而不被人发现简直易如反掌，萨拉查思索了一下自己接下来的计划，嗯，厄里斯魔镜。  
“维多利亚，关于厄里斯魔镜，你知道什么吗？”萨拉查询问自己的魔杖，要知道她对于维多利亚的保留和不依赖让她的魔杖闹了很久的脾气。“可以看见自己内心欲望的镜子，罗伊娜拿来给那些迷路的小崽子看的，我记得你一直是把这玩意当普通镜子的，为此……”维多利亚忽然又不说了，她生硬地把话题转了过去，“你要去看看吗，可以问问霍格沃茨镜子在哪里。”萨拉查等了一会见到维多利亚似乎没有把原来的话语说下去的意思，她于是也体贴地不去问，她既然决定取回维多利亚，就对她交付信任，用人不疑是萨拉查习惯。萨拉查询问了霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨很高兴她能够帮上自己的创始人，快乐得跟一只金毛大狗一样，萨拉查似乎都能看到城堡后面那条巨大的尾巴晃来晃去，这种样子给她一种熟悉的既视感，她更加不想去思考她熟悉的究竟是谁。  
深夜，萨拉查幻影移行到放了厄里斯魔镜的房间，不出意外地看到镜子前方坐着一个对着镜子发呆的小男孩，以及这个房间密道里藏着的那个校长先生。熟悉的场景让她脑子里闪过一点片段，似乎在很久以前，她也曾这样看着类似的场景，看着镜子的学生、隐藏在密道里的校长和藏在一边偷偷观察的自己。  
那是非常温暖的回忆。萨拉查恍惚了一下，她隐约记得记忆里的场景并不是这样黑暗的，那个房间被布置得温暖舒适，有着橙黄色的灯光和柔软蓬松的坐垫……还有……想不起来了，画面太过零散只能靠拼凑才能看到一点点场景。萨拉查回过神来，她看了看面前的场景，悄无声息地幻影移行到门口，然后变形成伊莎贝尔·伊芙林悄悄地打开门。  
哈利正沉浸在镜子里的世界里，忽然门口传来开门声，伊芙林助教举着荧光闪烁好奇地看着四周走进来，看到他似乎很惊奇。“欸，波特先生？”伊芙林友善地打了招呼，平心而论，哈利对这个教授还是很有好感的，毕竟她帮助自己进入九又四分之三月台，而且没有用看珍宝的眼神看自己，虽然据罗恩说“具有很糟糕的品味”，但是总体来说，哈利觉得她是个好人。  
“你好，伊芙林教授。”哈利有些激动地说，“你看，这面镜子可以看到我的父母！”  
很好，萨拉查看着激动的小动物，她还不知道怎么开口这家伙就送上门来了。“欸，不愧是霍格沃茨，居然有这么神奇的道具？这是什么样的镜子？”哈利急切地拉着萨拉查来到镜子面前，随随便便把自己放在地上的隐形衣挥到一边，和萨拉查一起站在镜子前问道：“怎么样，能看到吗，我妈妈她好温柔好好看。”萨拉查看向镜子，不知道是否是由于大脑封闭术，她只看到了自己，而且是伊莎贝尔的样子，如维多利亚所言，确实是镜子。感受到袖子上传来的拉扯，她低下头看到了哈利期待的眼神，斯莱特林教授内心犹豫了一会，还是抬起手指指向镜子上方，说道：“我看不见你的父母，波特先生，因为这不是我内心的欲望。”哈利顺着她的手指困惑地看向那一行不知所谓的字，萨拉查解释道：“厄里斯·斯特拉·厄赫鲁·阿伊特乌比·卡弗鲁·阿伊特昂·沃赫斯。”她挥动魔杖，空中出现了这排字母，然后字母又开始重新排列，显示出了新的内容，“我所显示的不是你的镜像，而是你内心的渴望”，萨拉查解释道：“我在书上看到过，没想到在霍格沃茨见到了本体，这是厄里斯魔镜，显示人内心深处的欲望，很多人认为，这是一面邪恶的镜子，让人虚度光阴，但我认为不是的。”哈利问道：“为什么会被认为是邪恶的？”嗯，我们的小哈利似乎没有抓住重点，不过这不要紧。“因为人回沉溺于自己的渴望，花很多时间在这面镜子面前。每个人能看到的东西都是不一样的，你渴望家人，因此看到了你的父母。”哈利似懂非懂地点点头，又问：“那伊芙林教授为什么说你不那么认为呢？”萨拉查往旁边走了两步遮住邓布利多的视线，她笑着说：“在我看来物品只是物品，人不能因为自己不会使用就胡乱定义物品的属性。可以见到内心深处的欲望，这对于迷失在人生道路上看不清自己内心的人来说是很有用的。”“伊芙林教授能看到什么呢？”哈利问。萨拉查又看了一遍镜子里，笑得一脸满足：“我看到了我自己，仅此而已。”“哪又代表着什么？自己的欲望是自己吗？”哈利继续问，萨拉查却不想多说，她神秘地笑了笑，继而正色道：“波特先生，你应当知道，过度沉溺于虚妄是一桩危险的事情，虽然，我确实理解你渴望家人。”哈利点点头：“我会注意的，伊芙林教授，谢谢你。”萨拉查扯扯嘴角，又想到什么一般，走了几步打开房门，然后在离开之前回头说道：“对了波特先生，虽然这是假期，但我还是要说一句，你夜游了哦，不过看在假期的份上我就不扣分了，希望没有下次了哦。”  
虽然是这么说，萨拉查趁着邓布利多不在的时候再次去了放有厄里斯魔镜的房间，她很想知道她内心的渴望，在曾经的记忆都消失之后，她还渴望着什么？  
邓布利多并不常在那个房间，他主要的目的是观察哈利波特，而一口咬死自己喜欢在霍格沃茨城堡内探险的伊莎贝尔对他来说并不要紧。  
顶着伊莎贝尔的样子，萨拉查站在了厄里斯魔镜面前，镜子里的场景变得混乱不堪，在一阵阵烟雾过后，萨拉查看到了一个面容不清雌雄莫辨的人。这个人和她有着一模一样的身形，穿着和她身上一样的黑色袍子，但是相貌却始终在迷雾中。镜子里的人会跟她做一样的动作，却似乎不是她。  
“咦？变了？”维多利亚奇怪地问，“萨拉查，你想要什么？”萨拉查摇摇头，有时候厄里斯魔镜的场景就跟马人的预言一样不可捉摸，这是什么意思呢？  
“如果，我恢复了记忆，想起来了曾经的事情，会不会就会好一点？”她随口问道，如果想起了曾经的萨拉查·斯莱特林经历的事情，她也许不会像现在这样不安，萨拉查有时候会觉得自己的生活就像是梦境，一觉醒来，也许她不再是萨拉查·斯莱特林。“记忆……”维多利亚似乎有些妥协，“好吧，我可以把我记得的都告诉你，那样的话你会觉得好一点吗？”维多利亚的话语里有所保留，不愧是斯莱特林亲手制作亲自调教的魔杖，和她一样也知道语言的艺术。萨拉查抚摸着手中的魔杖慢慢地说：“我不勉强你，我总归会想起来的。”想不起来也不要紧，潜意识里她总归是喜欢霍格沃茨的，即使是失去记忆，她还是能找到自己想要保护的存在。


	16. 第十六章  活点地图？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查：哪个混蛋动了管理员权限要监视全霍格沃茨！（超想钻心剜骨.jpg）

圣诞假期后的湿湿冷冷的冬天总是让萨拉查很想待在办公室里一睡不起，这倒不全是因为她最近一直在图书馆里寻找能让雷古勒斯醒过来的方法，和她一贯的生物钟有关，她自从记忆全失地醒过来身体里就有一个固定的生物钟。萨拉查猜测着可能是曾经的习惯，她更加习惯于夜里在学校游荡，换言之，萨拉查很容易遇到夜游的小动物。  
一般来讲，萨拉查对于违反校规保持一个相当宽容的态度，夜游也是讲究技术的，如果能不被别人发现地钻漏洞不遵守规则那是斯莱特林的特质。当然，某些情况除外。  
萨拉查站在墙角低头看着面前瑟瑟发抖的小动物，哈利·仗着隐形衣无所畏惧的·波特。在是不是要放过这个小家伙的纠结中，斯莱特林公爵好奇地看着被她扯掉的隐形衣，打算拿回去研究，虽然她在学生时期最痛恨的就是老师没收自己的东西，但是人总是会不知不觉变成自己最讨厌的样子，斯莱特林现在觉得没收简直是世界上最爽的事情。“波特先生，也许你还记得我圣诞假期跟你说了什么来着？”萨拉查笑眯眯地问。哈利低着头，眼神不断朝萨拉查手里拿着的隐形衣飘过去，显得有些不知所措：“夜游，教授。”萨拉查把哈利的隐形衣收起来，笑了笑，对他说：“显然，波特先生并不能听懂普通的劝告，我想我们的小朋友需要一些……深刻的记忆。”“不，教授，这是我父亲留给我的东西，你不能拿走！”哈利目睹着萨拉查拿走自己的隐形衣，脸上少见地浮现起了气愤懊恼。萨拉查的笑容变得有些散漫：“当然当然，我对这种东西没有兴趣，不过波特先生，你必须为你的夜游付出代价，那么我给你两个选择。第一，我会扣格兰芬多的分，同时，你的夜游小道具会我交给被邓布利多，如果你不介意违反校规被校长发现的话，你可选择这个选项。”哈利低下头问道：“还有别的选项吗。”扣分是小事，可是哈利不希望让邓布利多校长知道他违反校规，毕竟他那么敬仰邓布利多。萨拉查勾起嘴角，慢悠悠地用一种带有引诱意味的语气说：“第二，写一份保证书给我，用保证书来换回你的隐形衣……就写，知道夜游违反校规，以后一定不会再这么做了，如果再被抓到夜游就加倍扣分，然后签名，写上日期送到我办公室来，你就能拿回你可爱的小礼物了。”哈利点点头，显然有些闷闷不乐，萨拉查看了她一会，然后问道：“好了波特先生，如果我说今天本来是斯内普教授巡夜，你会开心点吗？”哈利立刻脑补出了自己被斯内普抓住夜游的场景，打了个寒噤赶忙说：“不，谢谢你，伊芙林教授。”  
萨拉查把哈利送回格兰芬多塔楼以后刚要离开，忽然感觉到一股视线，她抬起头四下看了看，现在她还是伊莎贝尔·伊芙林的样子，霍格沃茨不会透露她的秘密，谁会对一个外来的助教那么有兴趣？斯莱特林对灵魂有着很高的感知度，这也是她会对哈利的隐形衣感到好奇的原由。一般的幻身咒隐形衣都不能隐藏灵魂的气息，而那件传说中能瞒过死神的隐形衣披上之后确实能让人在这个世界上没有人能察觉，只是，既然能够瞒过死神，为什么这件隐形衣却没有能让声音也被隐藏的咒语呢？依照萨拉查的想法，这很不正常，谁知道死神依靠着什么寻找活人呢？谁知道藏在里面的人会不会被自己的心跳暴露了呢？  
斯莱特林公爵不动声色的从格兰芬多塔楼走回自己的办公室的路上顺便去了一趟费尔奇的办公室。  
费尔奇一直都不被喜欢，因为他是个老是喜欢威胁学生的哑炮，萨拉查也不喜欢威胁自己学生的家伙，但她却和费尔奇关系融洽，斯莱特林公爵不会无意义地得罪别人，她太了解因为小人物而造成不可挽回的损失的痛苦了。  
“哦，那么晚了，伊芙林教授还在巡夜吗？”费尔奇抱着他的猫刚刚巡视回去，萨拉查挑选的时机刚刚好。“哦，刚刚抓到了一个夜游的小家伙，想来问问费尔奇先生，你有没收过学生的东西吗？”萨拉查好奇地四周看了看，说起来，她一直有点在意的活点地图，确实是在这里的吧，希望她没有来晚。“哦哦哦，那群小鬼！”费尔奇恨恨地骂了一句，然后他打开他的抽屉怒气冲冲地说道，“当然有，还有不少呢，那些小鬼们整天靠着那些东西来戏弄我……”他说到最后，与其说是愤怒，不如说是自卑不甘。萨拉查不动声色地凑上去看了看，抽屉里几乎全是恶作剧道具，她好奇随意翻了翻，然后好奇地拎出一张羊皮纸，问道：“还有一张白纸？”费尔奇叫了一声：“哦，这个啊，好多年前的东西了，谁知道呢，大概是情书吧。”萨拉查感受了一下羊皮纸上的魔力波动，心里沉了沉，面上却还是嘻嘻哈哈的样子：“这个，我好好奇哦，以往霍格沃茨学生的情书，我可以拿走吗？”“哦，如果是你的话，伊芙林教授，拿走吧，反正我也没什么用。”费尔奇说道，他的办公室时不时会有学生进来把被没收的东西偷走，与其被那群可恶的学生们偷走还不如给这个对他很友善的伊芙林教授。萨拉查拿到了想要的东西也不再多留，顺势就告辞了。  
萨拉查回到办公室就立刻把活点地图摊在桌上想要好好研究一下，关于原著里说的这份被学生制造出来的地图她是很好奇的。“哦萨拉查，你拿了一张什么东西。”维多利亚问道，维多利亚和她的交流不需要通过语言，还是很方便的。“好东西。”萨拉查低低地咳嗽了一下，掩去嘴角的弧度，说道，“可以显示在霍格沃茨的每个人的名字。”“怎么可能！”维多利亚尖叫起来，“这绝对不可能。”萨拉查在心里蹙眉，示意维多利亚继续说下去，维多利亚继续说道：“显示在霍格沃茨里每一个人的名字，怎么做到的，据我所知能够做到这一点的，能够监控霍格沃茨内部的东西，只有霍格沃茨的防御体系。”“所以这玩意上有防御体系上的魔力波动……”萨拉查没有说完，她只觉得浑身发冷。“维多利亚，你觉得这是怎么回事？”她几乎差点在学校里幻影移行。  
虽然巫师和麻瓜是不同的，但是这不代表这两边的逻辑不能通用，试想一下麻瓜的世界里，有人能够对一栋建筑进行监控，还能让监控画面里显示每个人的名字，这代表了什么，至少需要这栋建筑的监控系统（或者能对这栋建筑设置监视系统的权力）和建筑里每个人的信息，这也代表了极高的权限。同样的逻辑也适用于巫师，有什么人能够在霍格沃茨设置这样的监控？有什么人能这样监控霍格沃茨内部？  
维多利亚说，霍格沃茨有一套能监控内部的防御体系，是她当年设置的，而要监控霍格沃茨内部，也只有防御体系才做得到，可是这张地图为什么能够……地图的制作者对霍格沃茨做了什么！为什么防御体系的权限会流出到一群学生手里，还让他们做了这种极有可能让霍格沃茨和这里的每个人受到伤害的监控道具！  
斯莱特林出离愤怒了，这是她的学校，居然有人有胆子在她的学校里做小动作，真当她萨拉查·斯莱特林好欺负的吗。  
萨拉查心情糟糕地在桌子上一挥，墨水瓶顺势飞出去砸中了一边的储物柜，柜子上的瓶瓶罐罐哗啦啦倒了下来，在斯莱特林激烈的魔力震荡下碎了一地，各式各样的魔药流淌出来和黑色的墨水混为一团。  
“萨拉查！萨拉查你冷静一下。”维多利亚见状只能出来劝阻，可萨拉查根本听不进，满脑子都是一些忽然跳出来的恶毒黑魔法和无解的诅咒，大脑封闭术都阻止不了。“萨拉查，我们先去防御之间看一下，发脾气也解决不了任何事情。”维多利亚有些慌了，只要牵扯到霍格沃茨，萨拉查就会变得远没有平日里那样冷静，现在是，以前更是，那时候基本没有人敢接近被触动底线的震怒的斯莱特林公爵，而那时候的萨拉查还能通过外出收拾教会的人来发泄，可是这里……维多利亚这会忽然想到某个蠢狮子，如果他在的话说不定就能丢给萨拉查让她随便扔一通黑魔法出出气了。  
萨拉查花了一点时间才让自己的魔力平稳下来，其实她觉得自己应该没有那么愤怒，折磨人的念头确实在，但是也没有付诸实践，还是清醒地知道自己现在所处状态的。把房间里整理了一下，花了点魔力安抚了一下霍格沃茨，萨拉查直接幻影移行去了防御之间。  
她上一次只是简单看了看防御体系的运转情况，由于目的性很强，没有进行深入检查，现在看来自己的地盘确实被人动过了，萨拉查按捺住对自己无意义的指责，在房间里吟唱起另一段咒语来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于又能继续写文了，前一阵忙死了呜呜呜


	17. 第十七章	禁林

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查：马人你好，能讲人话吗？？？

好吵，真的好吵。似乎从某一个时刻开始萨拉查就能听到尖锐的、无法被忽略的声音，像是有谁直接在她脑子里塞了一个尖叫女妖，一直在用难听的嗓音喧闹着，无论什么魔药都不能让她忽略这种杂音。实在受不了最近这几天忽然间出现的声音，萨拉查检查了自己的魔力，确认是霍格沃茨的防御体系被触动。心好累，自从她回到霍格沃茨以后好像就没有过过一天安分日子。根据防御体系的显示，似乎是禁林里的魔法生物们受到了袭击，可是有什么人会去袭击禁林中的生物呢？要知道，霍格沃茨的教授们是不能杀死那里面的魔法生物的，这是魔法契约，违背的人不再受到城堡的保护，哪怕是创始人，哪怕是斯莱特林公爵本人也一样。  
夜晚的禁林总是充斥着诡异的气氛，萨拉将吃饱喝足的普绪克缠在手腕上紧握着魔杖缓慢而谨慎地在禁林中四处查看，禁林中的蛇群是最好的消息来源，嘶嘶的低语在周围显得更加诡谲。  
“哦梅林，是独角兽。”放出蛇群之后的斯莱特林跟着蛇群的指引看到了跪坐在地上披着月光死去的独角兽，那只纯洁的圣灵维持着惊恐痛苦的表情，地上稀稀落落撒着仿佛揉进了月光的银色血液。萨拉查蹲下身仔细地查看了一下，似乎是死去有几个小时了，脖颈上有一道不知道是什么魔法造成的伤口，让萨拉查感到有些意外的是这四周的魔法波动被消除了。虽然使用魔法之后消除痕迹对于萨拉查来讲是习惯性举动，不用说斯莱特林以谨慎出名，在那个时代，这是几乎所有收到追杀的巫师必须具备的意识，但是在这个时代，会这么做的巫师已经是少数了。  
那么有可能是谁千年前的巫师吗？萨拉查沉思了一下，要说在这个时代有可能遇到的千年前的巫师，她唯一能想到的就是与她齐名的另外三个巫师，但是无论哪一个，斯莱特林都不相信他们会在霍格沃茨里杀死独角兽，而且，连鲜血都不放过。  
等等，独角兽的鲜血？萨拉查猛然想起，似乎，在原著里，确实有一段剧情，是讲哈利在禁林里遇到了奇洛教授，但是因为她身边并没有跟着主角，也没有听闻哈利和德拉科被罚的事情也就没想起来，那么会是奇洛教授吗？斯莱特林眯起了眼，该死，要是罗伊娜在就好了，魔力波动感知她可是行家。  
罗伊娜？萨拉查为自己的下意识想法而惊讶了一下，罗伊娜·拉文克劳对魔力波动很敏感，并且她心里对拉文克劳创始人的称呼相当亲近。斯莱特林创始人忍不住伸手抚摸了一下缠绕在手腕上的普绪克，她记得这个小家伙似乎对罗伊娜和赫尔加也是很亲近的，在她不知道为什么离开之后那两位女士也经常去看过她。  
那么，格兰芬多呢？  
斯莱特林下意识不想去考虑戈德里克·格兰芬多的事情，潜意识里的回避让她忽视了很多原本不应该忽视的东西，可她如今依旧不愿意去看。她的魔杖不喜欢的那个家伙，她的宠物不想去提的家伙，会让她下意识回避的家伙……千年前到底发生了什么？  
萨拉查揉了揉眉心，想到格兰芬多她就会下意识蹙眉，太影响情绪了，她决定先把格兰芬多的事情扔到一边，反正那也是千年前的老古董了，梅林知道在这个时间点那个家伙的骨头有没有被人发掘出来考古，还是快点把禁林里打独角兽主意的家伙抓出来比较好。  
萨拉查把普绪克凑进那只独角兽，蹲下来用蛇语低声问：“普绪克，你能闻出这里残留的气味吗？”按理说，蛇类也是可以用来侦测的。普绪克吐着蛇信子在空中到处探测好一会才不确定地说：“不好说，很微弱了。”“有没有特别的味道……比如大蒜？”萨拉查探究着问道，普绪克摇摇头：“闻不出。”萨拉查闻言想了一下，让普绪克从手腕上下来，对着普绪克有些不解的神情，叮嘱道：“你在禁林看着，让这里的蛇群也多注意，有谁打独角兽的主意就告诉我。”普绪克点点头，细细的尾巴勾了勾萨拉查的手心，似乎是不舍似乎是在撒娇，萨拉查温柔地摸了摸她的脸颊，安抚道：“我不会消失的，如果有意外就来城堡里找我，你总能找到我。”普绪克似乎是想说什么，但还是点点头游走着去找自己的兄弟姐妹们去了。作为千年蛇怪，让禁林里的蛇群听令什么的只是小意思。  
让普绪克离开后，萨拉查浑身气息忽然凛冽了起来，抬手指向附近没有月光的黑暗的树丛，指尖冒出的诡异地墨绿色火焰似乎下一秒就要飞出。  
“自己出来还是我帮你走出来？”被偷听到谈话的斯莱特林已经在脑子里想着怎么处理对方的尸体了，但她依然谨慎，能在霍格沃茨不惊动她而靠近，由不得她多想。  
“你会说蛇语？！”从树林里走出来的是一匹马人，这些家伙对巫师从来不友好。萨拉查虽然还是伊莎贝尔·伊芙林的外貌，此刻却把斯莱特林公爵的倨傲冷漠拿了出来，她勾起唇角，眼里全无笑意：“你都听到了不是吗。”“你来霍格沃茨做什么！你休想伤害这里的一草一木。”马人暴躁地用蹄子刨着地面，从背后拿出弓箭瞄准了萨拉查。而被瞄准的人却愉悦地笑了笑，她的手指在空中虚划了一道，马人的弓箭立刻就化为齑粉，“还不错。”斯莱特林夸赞着，过了一千年，这些魔法生物倒还算遵守当时的诺言。“你……”马人惊讶了一秒，立刻就摆出了近战的姿态，然后很快就被紧接着的呼唤打断了。  
“退下，不得对那位阁下无礼！”  
“长老？”  
马人长老蓄着胡须，他走到萨拉查跟前弯下腰，郑重地说：“欢迎您的回归，斯莱特林阁下，星星指引我们的相遇。”  
萨拉查也收起高傲刻薄的态度，慢悠悠地说：“塞吉塔里俄斯长老，很高兴还有人记得我这个小人物。”  
马人长老抬起身问道：“阁下的回归是为什么呢？”  
“星星没有告诉你吗？”萨拉查饶有兴趣地反问道，这些马人成天到晚星星命运轨迹的，要是有机会能呛他们一下倒也是让人开心的事情。  
“斯莱特林阁下，您就跟族里流传下来的一样恶趣味。”塞吉塔里俄斯用差不多的语调回敬道。  
萨拉查诡异地沉默了一会，有一种被自己打脸的微妙不爽，然后才开始说正事：“你们有没有见过另外那三个人？”遇到马人是意外，不过既然碰上了就顺便问一句。马人长老摇摇头，神秘地说：“星星的轨迹还没有相交，阁下，必然等到正确的时候才会开始闪耀。”压下对马人长老用摄魂取念的欲望，斯莱特林换了个话题：“那么独角兽，怎么回事？”塞吉塔里俄斯摇摇头：“这是这个月第二次了，有污秽肮脏的受诅咒之人在这里游荡。”萨拉查忍下翻白眼的冲动，说：“那么，陪我走走吧，好久没有回来了，霍格沃茨也有些不一样了。”塞吉塔里俄斯点点头，他做了个邀请的姿势，说道：“斯莱特林阁下，请来我族部落里叙旧吧，也许有老朋友在等着我们。”老朋友？萨拉查冷淡地问道：“那么是哪位我的老朋友要见我还要特意选在马人部落？”换言之，这个老朋友，究竟是不是老朋友还两说。马人长老定定地看了看萨拉查，忽然改口：“既然斯莱特林阁下还没有做好与老朋友叙旧的准备，那么不如在这里随意走走？今天的星星格外明亮，说不定能为我们照亮一些细小的道路。”萨拉查沉默着点点头，虽然她并不喜欢马人，这些家伙总是让她有一种不好的既视感，似乎是时间那一头有什么人和马人一样，但给她带来了不好的记忆。  
禁林的深夜非常静谧，在这个充满黑暗魔法生物的地方就连鸟鸣声都显得突兀。树丛密密麻麻地铺陈在头顶，还算明亮的星光和月光偶尔能够穿越重重树叶落在萨拉查和塞吉塔里俄斯的身上。  
“斯莱特林阁下，愿意听我说一些话吗？”马人长老忽然问道，萨拉查点点头，马人并不经常做出预言，虽然晦涩不明，但是跟千年前著名的卡珊德拉一样，非常准确。“塞吉塔里俄斯长老，在那之前，我先有一些事情要问。”斯莱特林忽然开口，“所谓预言，是因为必然会发生所以才出现，还是因为也许会发生，只是我们恰好落入了那个可能的结果里，所以才能看到。”“斯莱特林阁下不如先听一听星星在说什么吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 淦，之前没发现，传了两章一样的，脑子坏掉了


	18. 第十八章 第十八章	嘿，期末考

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霍格沃茨一二年纪的小动物：我们可能是狮子是鹰是獾是蛇，但伊芙琳教授你真的不是人  
> 萨拉查：没有给假重点是我最后的仁慈  
> 萨拉查：选择题你们抄吧抄吧，题目顺序选项不一样我看你们谁的答案一样。得意洋洋.jpg

辞别了马人长老，萨拉查再往回走的过程中忽然感觉到前方似乎有什么动静，斯莱特林正打算观察一下，忽然就从灌木丛里冲出一个小崽子，一头撞在萨拉查身上。与此同时，旁边传来了狗叫声。迅速把自己切换回人畜无害喜欢幻想的伊莎贝尔·伊芙林人设，萨拉查看了看缩在自己身边的那条大狗，然后伸手把那个抓着自己不放的小动物拎起来看了看，语气尽量温和地问道：“晚上好，小马尔福先生，是什么让你几乎失去了一个贵族的姿态呢？”抓着萨拉查不放的德拉科·马尔福打了个激灵，像是忽然意识到了什么异样，快速地松开了手同时后退几步，用颤抖的双手毫无章法地整理着自己的袍子，声音里还有掩饰不住的恐惧：“我很抱歉，伊芙林教授，请原谅我的失态。”好吧，萨拉查伸手以指为梳顺了顺德拉科金灿灿的头发，温柔地问：“那么，出了什么事吗？”德拉科似乎稳了下来，继而又觉得自己被教授安慰实在有些难为情，于是不着痕迹地后退一步努力维持冷静地说：“蛇……有死掉的独角兽和好大的蛇……”萨拉查无语了一下，她依稀明白了什么。于是觉得自己要为此负责的斯莱特林公爵伸手揉了揉德拉科的头发，慢慢地安慰：“好了好了，作为一个斯莱特林，你可真是让人不知道说什么好，冷静一点。”禁林里的蛇群不会伤害霍格沃茨的学生。德拉科点点头，继续他贵族式的道歉，萨拉查却没有怎么说，她只是把那条斯莱特林小蛇往身边一扯，说道：“好吧，虽然不知道为什么马尔福先生你会出现在深夜的禁林，这里不是学生可以涉足的地方，和我一起回去吧。”  
带着德拉科回到斯莱特林休息室门口，德拉科犹豫了一下，吞吞吐吐地说：“伊芙林教授，我……我被费尔奇先生罚了禁闭……被带到了狩猎场那个混血巨人那边……”萨拉查一愣，旋即想到了什么，她维持着不变的笑容安抚了一下他，直接把德拉科赶回去，然后快步走向费尔奇的办公室。  
他怎么敢！那个老混蛋他怎么敢，还有海格，禁林里可是有会猎杀独角兽的存在，会对独角兽动手的人难道是什么善茬吗？他怎么敢把一年级的学生带进去！难道他们自以为可以应对敢于对独角兽动手的家伙吗，还是说，在他们眼里，那些学生们的安全根本就不值一提？  
斯莱特林忍了又忍，终于把已经凝聚到指尖的魔咒摁了下去，她面带微笑地敲开费尔奇的房门。  
萨拉查以“费尔奇先生，我为了探寻斯莱特林阁下的实际翻遍了图书馆，在《霍格沃茨一段校史》里看到了关于禁林的禁忌。”为开头，以“邓布利多不会认同救世主先生涉足危险的领域。”为过渡，以“我认为马尔福先生面对危机冷静从容非常好地维护了斯莱特林的姿态，所以斯莱特林加五分。”为结语，和管理人先生进行了长达五分钟的交谈，并且在此过程中时不时不小心说出“斯莱特林加一分”之类的话。总而言之，她的小蛇受委屈了，冒风险了，怎么样也不能白白受苦，身为蛇祖自然是要维护自家学生的。  
什么？你说明明有格兰芬多也在禁林接受禁闭？那让戈德里克·格兰芬多来操心吧，某个格兰芬多那个再也不夜游的保证书甚至还在她手里呢。哈利拿着保证书来找萨拉查的时候她并没有过多的为难他，甚至态度格外温和，隐形衣上被她下了追踪魔咒，并且那份保证书，可有大用。  
即使斯莱特林还想着别的什么安排她目前也做不成了，很快，萨拉查就没有功夫去搭理那些成天热事情的小动物们了，期末考试快要到了，她开始忙碌了起来，她要负责给一二年级的小家伙们出考卷。梅林在上，她一直以为她可以一个实操考试搞定，但是邓布利多告诉自己，必须和奇洛教授保持一致的考试形式，而那位教授显然不喜欢实操考试。  
考试前的最后一节课，是斯莱特林和格兰芬多合班，而那时候，萨拉查还没出完卷子，她有点焦虑，仿佛回到了穿越前被deadline支配的恐惧。  
斯莱特林公爵在讲台上看了几下，写进教案里的内容其实都已经讲完了，她于是决定稍微放松一下。“鉴于这是最后一堂课，小伙子们，我不打算再给你们施加更多的压力，这节课答疑，有什么问题都可以问，包括考试。”萨拉查笑得温婉亲切。  
“教授，考试内容，就是我们平时上课学的吗？”格兰芬多的西蒙提问的，萨拉查看了看他，还是决定不暴露自己没有出完卷子的事情，说道：“只要是我上课提到过的都可能哦。”然后她看向斯莱特林，坐在后排的一个深色皮肤的男孩配合地举起了手，萨拉查有些欣喜地点了他的名字：“扎比尼先生，有什么问题吗？”布雷斯·扎比尼站起来问出了大部分同学的心声：“教授，请问你对于那一部分的教学内容比较重视呢？”言下之意，有没有重点。萨拉查犹豫了一秒钟，说道：“问了一个相当难以回答的问题啊，黑魔法防御课，重点自然是黑魔法和防御了。”斯莱特林公爵在“要不要给他们假重点”这件事上终究还是良心发现了一回。  
接下来的问题大多也都是围绕着考试，众位同学都在致力于从萨拉查嘴里挖出一点考试内容，还有些认认真真问问题的同学，萨拉查把他们不会的点和特别熟练的点都记下来，决定出题的时候大部分人都会的知识点一律避开。  
一二年级的黑魔法防御卷子绝对是让人恨不得在考场上痛哭流涕的一份卷子，认真想要为难一下那群小家伙们的斯莱特林教授绝对保证了合格率不高于百分之十。从拉文克劳到格兰芬多，从赫奇帕奇到斯莱特林，没有一只小动物提到黑魔法防御的时候能忍住对萨拉查表达亲切的问候。就连赫敏·格兰杰走出考场的时候都是一副恹恹的表情，痛苦又不甘心地开始翻看萨拉查给他们的教案寻求答案。当然，最痛苦的要说哈利和罗恩，他们作为赫敏和还有，不得不承受万事通小姐考完试还要对答案的习惯，相当痛苦。  
“天啊，第十五道选择题，我不敢置信我居然选错了，教案上教授特意标注了怎么区分黑魔法献祭的级别……”赫敏的懊丧就没停过，罗恩受不了地推了推哈利，小声道：“哥们，我有时候真受不了她，不就是做错了一道题，嘿，整张卷子我自己写的题目就没有几道题是对的。”哈利低声回答：“赫敏是不是太难过所以记错了，我记得黑魔法献祭那道题应该在选择题第三道。”罗恩立刻投来惊恐的目光：“哈利，你是不是太难过记错了，你怎么能怀疑我们的赫敏对题目的记忆。”哈利犹豫了一下，还是说道：“可那道题我记忆很深，第十五道题应该是黑魔法定义彻底转变的年份……”“那是第九道，哈利。”赫敏忽然插话，但她随后露出了很不可思议的表情，对哈利说：“哈利，你还记得几道题，我们来对一下吧。”哈利不明所以，但还是照着做了，越是对题目越是心惊，赫敏最后克制不住发出了惊呼，引来了礼堂里众多的目光。“天啊，伊芙林教授的卷子……题目顺序……”教授席位上，萨拉查悠闲地喝了一大口甜牛奶，笑得从容镇定：“啊哈，格兰芬多加一分，格兰杰小姐。”得到了萨拉查的肯定，这下子轮到罗恩惨叫了。萨拉查笑着看着下方好几个小动物们面面相觑，补充说道：“不仅是题目顺序不一样，选择题的选项顺序也不一样。为了保证公平公正，哦，希望我只是多此一举，你们是不可能做那些事情的吧。”罗恩痛苦地看向西蒙：“我发誓我恨黑魔法防御。”  
萨拉查已经开始期待卷子了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哦，越写越短，呜呜呜


End file.
